


In My Mind

by FanglessVampire



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Greed Island Arc, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanglessVampire/pseuds/FanglessVampire
Summary: Reika Treto cares for Young Killua and Alluka while working as butler for the Zoldycks. Illumi being the manipulator he his, enjoys using Reika as a weapon. Reika desperately wants to return to an old acquaintance of hers, but Illumi stands in the way. Find out how Hisoka gets involved in this mess and how Reika does her best to resist Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. Chapter 1

The room was cold and lonesome, something Reika wasn't used to. She turned around in the bed and turned on her table lamp. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't large either; there were bookshelves around as well as a comfortable looking couch. The room itself was a dark green color that Reika personally didn't like.

She stepped out of her bed and placed her small feet on the carpeted floor. She was in a simple white nightgown, he dark brown hair fell over her shoulders as she stood up. It was 2:05 am and the large house seemed to be silent all around. She tiptoed out of her room and into the hallway where she looked down the railing to see the main living room. No one was there, she felt no other presence around her. Pushing her hair away from her face, she continued down the hallway to the stairs that led down to the living room. She made sure to suppress her presence just in case any of the other butlers were awake.

Once she made it downstairs, she pushed open the deathly heavy door that stood in her way to the outside world. Once outside her pale feet felt the coldness of the earth. She wondered outside the butler's quarters for a few minutes not sure of what she was doing. The cold wind pelted her exposed arms like gunfire. The pain reminded her of the time when she was a child and underwent training from her parents. 

Her brown eyes looked around the dark forested area and suddenly dilated when she felt someone else's presence around her. Faster than light a taller man appeared before her. His pale face reflected the bright moonlight and his long black hair blew in the wind. His pupil-less eyes bore deep into Reika's.

"What do we have here?" His venom like voice pierced the silent air.

"Master Illumi." Reika bowed her head, fear spread across her body.

"What is our youngest butler doing out here in the dead of night?" The wind blew Reika's gown and sent a shiver down her spine.

"My apologies master Illumi, I couldn't sleep, so I thought a walk would help me." Reika was using In to completely conceal her presence, she was surprised Illumi found her.

"You were hired just a few months ago, Mother says your abilities are incredible, a force to be reckoned with." Illumi was interested in the fifteen-year old who seemed to impress his mother as well as get along with his younger brother Killua. Illumi had every desire to break her.

"I humbly accept the complaint from the Madame, but I wouldn't say I am that incredible." Reika held her head down as she spoke.

"I would like to test your abilities right here and now. I will be the one to determine if you have the right to be here." Reika looked up at the young man in shock. Fighting with Illumi was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Master Illumi, I am not fit to spar against you. I am afraid you have misjudged my abilities." Illumi stared down at the dark-haired girl whose eyes pleaded with him.

"This is an order that you will follow." Was all Illumi said as he took a few paces back from her.

"Yes, master Illumi." Reika took a few steps back as well and prepared herself.

"Release your In, let me see how strong you really are." Illumi demanded.

"Yes, master Illumi." With that Reika released her In and a sudden wave of blood lust and hatred poured out of her. The radius of her aura was wide reaching, this took Illumi by surprise.

Illumi started first by throwing five sharp needles in her direction, she caught every one of them easily. Illumi then dashed straight for Reika who simply jumped out of the way, Illumi threw three more needles at her while she was in the air. She could only catch two, the third landed in her thigh. Reika smiled slightly and landed on the ground, she then took the needle from her thigh and threw all three at the same speed Illumi had thrown them. Catching Illumi off guard he only had time to jump into the air. The needle with blood suddenly changed its direction and landed a hit on Illumi's back.

"How did you manage that?" Illumi asked as he pulled the needle from his back.

"It's a power I borrowed from a friend. It makes my aura act as both rubber and gum." Reika answered as she felt her leg that had been hit go slightly numb from the blood loss.

Illumi used Gyo and saw the pink sting attacked to the needle as well as her finger.

"You borrowed it? Then I assume you can use the Nen powers of others." Illumi tossed the needle to the ground.

"More or less." Reika answered simply, the chill of the night was starting to catch up with her as she started to shiver slightly. She decided she had said too much to Illumi, she wanted to get away.

"Show me more." Illumi charged at her again and this time she dodged to the left.

He shot out his hand and grabbed her small arm, but Reika sent a strong jolt of electricity down her arm causing Illumi to let go.

"Interesting." Illumi said softly as he held his injured hand in his other.

Reika stood about five feet from him and observed him. Her eyes held a small light within them as she analyzed Illumi's aura, it was terrifying, but she could see something more within it she couldn't quite make it out though.

"There's more to your power than your letting on." Illumi began walking closer to her, he noticed her shivering as well as the blood coming from her thigh.

"Yes." Reika stated, there was much more to her than Illumi could even think of.

"Then you will remain as a butler here." Illumie unzipped the jacket he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders.

"I plan to find out all of your secrets while you're here. Now go and rest." Before Reika could say anything Illumi was already gone.

Reika hurried inside and ran to her room. She pulled out a small medical kit from under her bed and sat on the floor with her legs extended. She quickly found some bandages and wrapped them around her thigh tightly to stop the bleeding. After that was done, she took off Illumi's jacket and placed it gently on the couch and discarded her nightgown. She then rummaged through her draws and found another nightgown that wasn't covered in blood and placed it over her small frame.

She slipped her cold body under the soft covers and curled into a tight ball. She thought about the fight with Illumi.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used him like that." She sighed as her eyes slowly closed.

The next day she was busy watching over Killua with Ectro, the butler who was responsible for supervising her.

Reika was currently kneeling on the grass while Killua ran around with two toys in his hand. She smiled lovingly at Killua, she enjoyed watching over the younger Zoldyck. It was much better than spending time with Illumi or Milluki.

"Rei, Rei!" Reika's attention was drawn to the silver haired boy who ran up to her.

"Yes, young master Killua?" She smiled brightly at the young child before her.

"Will you let me fly?" He asked excitedly.

Reika looked over to Ectro who stood behind her with a disproving look on his face. He was much taller than Reika and was built like a giant.

Reika ignored him and stood up on her feet and bent down to lift Killua up. She picked him up under his arms and tossed him high into the air and caught him with ease.

"More, more!" Killua demanded.

"Alright!" Reika threw him even higher into the air and caught him.

"Rei is so strong!" Killua giggled as Reika rested him against her hip.

"So is young master Killua!" Reika smiled at him and patted his head with her free hand.

"Reika, come here." Illumi's voice suddenly appeared behind her. She looked to Ectro who walked to her and took Killua out of her arms.

She turned around and walked towards the taller man whose hair blew slightly in the wind.

"From now on you will be accompanying me on some of my jobs." Reika was stunned by this sudden demand of Illumi's.

"But master Illumi, you go on many assassination jobs. Am I to abandon my job here?" Reika wasn't quite sure what Illumi had to gain by bringing her along.

"I deem your abilities worthy enough to offer me aid in some situations." Illumi's voice mimicked that of a snake, he wanted to use Reika as a weapon.

"But I am still under surveillance since I am a new butler. I also have been the one to take care of young master killua and recently Alluka." Reika felt that Illumi was the last person who needed to know about her powers.

"Ectro, you're in charge of my younger brothers when Reika is gone. Reika, follow me." Illumi was good at ordering people around.

"But Rei!" Killua stood up and ran over to Reika and held onto her leg, she bent down to his level.

"I'll be back, just listen to Ectro while I'm gone." Reika patted Killua on the head and he nodded and ran back to Ectro.

Reika went back to Illumi's side and followed him to the main house. The two walked in silence as they approached the large mansion. Reika continued to follow the much taller man into the expansive house. After a few minutes of walking through the similar looking corridors Illumi and Reika appeared in front of Silva Zoldyck.

"Father, I am taking this butler. I want to experiment her skills on various jobs." Illumi was curt, he spoke as if Reika wasn't in the room.

"I trust your decisions, but do you really need to have a butler assist you on jobs?" Silvi trusted in his eldest son's abilities, he had no reason to believe Illumi needed 'help' while assassinating a target.

"It's not her assistance I require. I want to test her skill; she has given me reason to want to see more of what she is capable of." Illumi responded.

"I see, then take her. She will still be responsible for Killua and Alluka when she returns."

"Yes sir."

With that Illumi turned away from the much larger man and walked out of the room with Reika close behind. The two walked back outside to find Killua and Alluka walking up to the entrance of the house with Ectro.

"Rei!" Alluka ran over and latched herself onto Reika's leg.

"You are dismissed. I will find you later." Illumi said as he stared down at his younger brothers.

"Yes, master Illumi." Reika curtly bowed and bent down to pick up Alluka.

Reika worried about her abilities being exposed to Illumi, who knows what he would do with her once he found out everything she had to offer.


	2. An Outing

It was a warmer day than the last, Reika was kneeling down and playing with Alluka in the grass. Reika enjoyed spending time with the youngest Zoldyck almost as much as she enjoyed her alone time. Alluka was so innocent that it made Reika's heart hurt that she has caused so much destruction.

"Lift me up, up!" Alluka demanded with a large smile on her face.

Reika knew about Alluka's powers and the tragedy it brought to those around her. The Zoldyck's had been experimenting lightly with her abilities to test the limits of them. Reika hadn't been a subject of Alluka's demands yet, now was the first time the small child had requested anything from Reika.

"Shh... not now Alluka." Reika put her finger up to Alluka's mouth to silence her. She slowly took the Nen out of Alluka's small body and held it in her hand.

"Okay." Alluka said sadly and walked off to play with some toys.

Reika looked at the palm of her hand where Alluka's Nen sat. It was dark and disturbing, Reika wasn't sure how Alluka had acquired such disruptive feeling Nen. Killua walked up with another butler following close behind him.

"Alluka, let's go play!" Killua smiled and took Alluka's hand and walked away with the other butler who simply nodded at Reika.

Reika stood up and sighed. After she saw the three walk far enough away, she released the Nen in her hand and watched it float back to Alluka.

"That should stop her for a few hours." Reika brushed off her pants and went to walk back to the main house when she suddenly felt a strong presence near her.

"And just how did you manage that?" A familiar voice echoed in her ears behind her. She quickly turned around and faced Illumi who had a look of intrigue on his face.

"Master Illumi, I didn't see you." Reika made a quick bow and faced him.

"Answer my question child." Reika felt her throat hitch at the word 'child'. It was true Reika was simply a fifteen-year-old girl but hearing someone like Illumi call her a child made her insides crawl in a familiar way.

"I took her Nen away." Reika wasn't sure how much Illumi had seen, but she knew she couldn't get away with lying. Illumi walked closer to her and loomed heavily over her.

"How." Illumi demanded more than asked.

"I'm a specialist, an ability of mine is to remove the Nen of others." She felt scared more than anything. She knew Illumi was already interested in her abilities, this simply made things worse.

"I see, then you can control my younger brother." Illumi's aura made Reika sick, her hands were shaking slightly from the power of his aura.

"I suppose you could say that." She swallowed loudly thinking about what Illumi would want her to do with Alluka.

"Then my intuition to take you on missions with me was correct." Illumi was congratulating himself while Reika prayed that Illumi would just leave, but he continued.

"All the more reason to do this." Before Reika had the chance to react a small needle was flying straight at her forehead.

The almost invisible needle pierced Reika's skin and sunk itself deep within her head. Reika's head reeled back due the pressure and force of the needle. She placed her hand up to her head where the pain came from and felt nothing out of place.

"Master Illumi, I don't understand." Reika's voice was almost shaking, she was scared of the young man in front of her, he oozed danger which nauseated her.

"You will always call me master and you will so as I say with no arguments." Illumi was firm with his demand.

A wave of dark pressure swooped over Reika, her mind felt like cotton and the words she spoke almost didn't sound like her.

"Yes, master." Reika's voice was monotone, no feeling to it. This made Illumi smile slightly, his new toy had been made.

"You're coming on a mission with me. I had clothes delivered to your room, go change and meet me at the testing gate." Illumi turned his back to her as he began to walk away.

"Yes master." Reika bowed and turned to go back to her room.

It took a few minutes to arrive at the butler's quarters, the entire time Reika had a pounding headache. She felt like her vision was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Once she had made it back to her room, she found an outfit laid out on her bed. It was a white and yellow sun dress with white heels and a few accessories. Reika may be a girl, but she would never be caught dead wearing such frilly clothing.

"Is this really what he wants me to wear?" She sighed heavily and started to undress.

She was more than displeased to have to wear such an embarrassing outfit. Her old companion would be thrilled to see her wear this, she was glad he wasn't here in this moment. She could imagine his painted face crinkling itself into a wicked expression of pleasure. This sent chills down Reika's back, different chills than when she was with Illumi, but chills, nonetheless.

She finally made her way out of her suit and threw the dress on. She took the various bracelets and necklaces and placed them on her lightly tanned skin. Her long dark brown hair was still up in a low ponytail, she decided Illumi probably wanted it down, so she took her hair tie out.

She stood in front of her mirror and gazed at the complete transformation. She looked pretty, something she would never consider herself to be. It had been a while since she's seen herself out of the butler's uniform. After gawking at herself for a minute she slipped on her heels and walked out the door. She was thankful none of her peers were in the house as she quickly removed herself from the building.

It was a long walk in heels to get to the testing gate. As someone who never wore heels, it took Reika the whole trip down to finally get accustom to wearing such unreliable shoes. Her hair and dress blew gently in the wind, Reika truly looked beautiful, but the pain she felt in her feet made her hate the outfit even more.

Once she was at the bottom of the mountain, she saw a familiar tall figure waiting for her. He was dressed in all black which contrasted Reika's entire outfit.

Illumi looked at her for a second before speaking.

"Let's go." Two simple words, Reika expected nothing more and nothing less.

"Yes master." Reika followed Illumi out the door and into a black car.

Instead of sitting in the passenger's seat like usual, Illumi had her sit in the back with him. She found this strange but was too scared to ask. The two road in silence for a few hours, Reika was curious as to where they were going, but never spoke up.

They came to a crowded place within the city, Illumi took out a photo of an older looking man and showed it to her.

"This man is within these crowds of people. Do well to conceal your own aura but find his. Your job is to bait him and take his Nen. He is attracted to younger women so use that to your advantage. Lead him somewhere with no one around." Illumi was curt as he spoke, he was always like this.

Reika hated this plan of Illumi's, but she had no power to say no or argue. She could only say two simple words.

"Yes, master."

The car had stopped and Reika exited the vehicle leaving Illumi behind. She immediately used In to conceal herself, meaning it would be harder for her to find the man, but she was more worried about being discovered as a Nen user. Reika was hypersensitive to other people's aura, so she knew all she had to do was get close enough to him to be able to feel him. She wished she could just use En and find him, but that would make her presence awfully known.

After pushing through a few people, she finally felt something. He was across the busy street, she looked in the direction where his aura was coming from and found the older and rounder man. He was walking in the opposite direction of her, so she quickly found a cross walk to cross.

Reika was behind the man, but not too far behind. She quickly devised a plan of attack in her head and approached him.

"Excuse me sir." Her voice was completely different. No longer was it its usual medium octave tone, in its place was a much higher pitched and innocent tone. Acting, that was one thing Reika excelled in.

"Ah yes my dear?" His aura not only told Reika that he was a sleaze ball, his voice and face of delight confirmed it.

"I lost my big brother, could you help me find him?" Reika's eyes held deceit in them, her play of innocence was one that could fool even Illumi himself.

"Why yes of course my dear. Why don't I hold your hand, so we don't get separated by all these people?" He grinned wildly at the thought of being able to hold Reika's much smaller hand. Reika thought this was disgusting, but the perfect opportunity to steal his Nen.

"Yes, I don't want to get lost again." Reika made the move and slipped her hand into the older man's.

"How about you show me the last place you saw him?" The man asked while peering down at Reika's smaller form.

"Okay!" Reika put on her biggest smile and blushed a little to make herself look even more genuine.

As the two walked down the street, the man didn't take his eyes off Reika, but as he was staring, Reika was slowly draining the Nen out of him bit by bit so he wouldn't notice the sudden loss. Reika had drawn the man to a much less crowded place and she saw a lonely alley just up ahead. She drained the last of his Nen and entered the alley with the man.

"My brother was here last, but then he left me." Reika let her eyes water a little bit to show more of her innocence to the pervert.

"Ahh I see. Well I can help you feel much better my dear." The man suddenly tightened his grip on Reika and pushed up against the wall, further into the dark alley. Reika thought this was perfect, she just prayed that Illumi would kill the man soon.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" Reika's voice was small as she cowered away from him. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You smell absolutely delectable." She moved her head to the side as he placed his nose to her exposed neck.

'Illumi where are you? Will I have to kill him myself?' Reika thought in her head as she still played an innocent little girl.

"I could just eat you up!" Right as the man went to kiss her neck, three pins entered the back of his head and he slumped over onto the ground in front of Reika.

Reika watched the body fall to the ground, his eyes wide open. Illumi appeared behind him and shot three more pins into his chest.

"I didn't know you could act." Illumi stated as his eyes moved from the dead body and onto Reika who held her wrist in her hand.

"It's a skill I picked up when I was young." Reika opened her hand and let the man's Nen sit in her palm. She tossed the Nen back into the man's body and watched it settle back into him.

"Why give it back?" Illumi asked, Reika knew he was fishing for more information about her powers. This was a dangerous game she was playing with Illumi.

"I don't need it." Reika lied and her head suddenly hurt like hell. She placed her head in her hands as she bent over in pain.

"You're lying." Reika's eyes went wide in shock, she couldn't even lie anymore?

"I-I can't take the Nen of others for myself. I can only remove it and either cast it away or hold onto it for a few hours." Reika said hurriedly, the pain started to cease as she spoke the truth.

"I see. Then you could possibly completely destroy someone's Nen." Illumi put his finger to his lip as he spoke. An idea forming in his head.

"Yes...I suppose." She was concerned about the thoughts in Illumi's head.

"We should leave." Illumi turned around and left, Reika stepped over the pervert's body and followed Illumi.

The two jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and ran and jumped to get to their destination. Reika's feet were killing her, but she continued to follow Illumi. They finally stopped and jumped down and entered the same black car that then took them back to the Zoldyck mansion.

When they arrived at the foot of the hill Reika was the one to open the door. She opened three of the doors with pure strength, Illumi followed her inside.

"Go change and then report to your usual duties." Illumi demanded, Reika bowed and left him to discard the dress she was in.

When she finally got out of her despised dress and back into her usual attire, she left to find Killua and Alluka. Ectro, the butler who was supposed to be supervising her pulled her aside before she could leave the house.

"Reika, master Illumi has spoken with me." Ectro lowered his voice to an almost whisper.

"What did he say?" Reika was worried for some reason.

"He said to stop supervising you. It came out of nowhere, are you alright?" Ectro asked with concern written on his face.

"I'm fine, I just got some unwanted attention is all." Reika sighed and turned away from him.

Reika felt almost embarrassed by the 'relationship' Illumi and she had. For some reason she wanted no one to find out about it.


	3. A Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you don't get confused, single quotations means thoughts. I hope it isn't too confusing!

Reika woke up in a cold sweat, her mind felt numb and hazy. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she suddenly felt sick. She rolled around in her bed and stared at the clock which read 4:35 am. She didn't know why she woke up feeling like this, but she knew if she tried to go outside, the chances of running into Illumi where higher than staying inside. She decided to stay in bed and sit in her own sweat.

She ended up staying wide awake until 6:00 am when her duties started. While she got dressed her head was spinning, she hated feeling weak like this. Today she was supposed to standby in the main house to offer aid to anyone who needed it. She was glad she wouldn't have to be around the kids just in case she really was sick.

She walked to the main house in a daze and swore up and down that she wouldn't pass out. When she entered the large house, she stood by the main door and leaned her body against a nearby table.

"What's wrong with you?" Gotoh the head butler asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Reika lied, no pain shot through her head, so she figured Illumi's needle let her lie to others just fine.

"That's an obvious lie." Well lying this time wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

"I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all." She wasn't sure when she got sick, but she knew that her body wanted to be horizontal at this current moment.

"Go rest then. I have everything covered here." Gotoh responded noticing the slight sway in her body.

"Are you sure I can still-"

"Reika, you're with me today." Illumi said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes, master." Reika stood up straighter and bowed her head.

"Master Illumi, Reika is-" Gotoh tried to explain, but Illumi cut him off.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes, master Illumi." Gotoh eyed Reika and noticed her still bowing.

"Go change. I'll see you at the bottom of the testing gate." Illumi stated as he walked out the door, Reika nodded and straightened her back.

"I won't stop you from your duties, but be careful, especially around master Illumi. Don't let him see that you're weak." Gotoh warned Reika who simply nodded and left.

Reika really wish Illumi would've told her he was going to use her today, or she wouldn't have bothered showing up to the main house. On her way to back she saw Killua running around with another butler struggling to keep up.

"Young master Killua, don't run yourself out." Reika smiled as the boy heard her and ran to her.

"Rei! Are you here to play with me? All these other butlers are no fun." Killua pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sorry master Killua, I have a different assignment today." Reika bent down and patted the silver haired boy on the head.

"Aww no fun!" Killua sighed and ran off in the opposite direction, Reika laughed gently to herself and watched the boy run off into the woods.

Reika made it to her room and closed the door sighing. Another outfit was strewn out on her bed, this time it was a light blue blouse and white skirt. Reika sighed once more upon seeing another girly outfit chosen by Illumi. She quickly changed and let her hair down. Her throat was starting to hurt and her whole body ached. She wasn't quite sure how useful she'd be to Illumi in this state.

Reika was glad she was in sandals instead of heels this time, her feet were much happier. Once she was down the hill, Illumi was there waiting for her. The two silently got into the car and drove off.

"It's further this time, we'll get there by airship. They'll be five Nen users, but they aren't my target. Just make your way into their mansion and take their Nen and leave the rest to me, can you do that?" Illumi was testing the extent of her powers.

"I'll do my best." She admittedly had never taken the Nen of more than two people at once, she too was curious what her powers limits were.

The two rode in silence to the airport, there was silence even when they were aboard the airship. Reika was glad, she didn't really feel like talking with the young man. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't let her guard down while in front of Illumi, so she stayed up the whole five hours.

They landed in a city named Rutan and Reika followed Illumi as he left the airport. The two walked for a while until they came across a large mansion with few houses nearby.

"Infiltrate the mansion, get caught and take out the five Nen users while I dispose of the leader." Without another word Illumi suddenly disappeared leaving Reika to herself.

"Yeah sure, I'll just casually Infiltrate this large mansion." Reika sighed to herself, her body still aching to lie down.

Reika hopped the large fence with ease and dashed to the side of the large building. There were surprisingly no guards, but she felt the presence of the five Nen users. She knew exactly where they were, so she decided to be the worst burglar and simply smash a window with her foot. This set off multiple alarms, Reika simply jumped into the window and ran into the expensive looking hallway. She didn't bother using In since her plan was to lure all five of the Nen users to herself. She felt their presence coming closer, other guards got in her way, but she simply used bungee gum to deflect their bullets and shoot them back at them.

"You're not who I'm after." Reika breathed as she ran past the three guards, she brutally injured.

The Nen users were getting closer as she continued to run in their direction.

"Stop right there!" A snake like whip curled itself around Reika's ankles causing her to fall face first onto a very plush carpet.

"We got her. She doesn't seem that strong, let's take her down below to interrogate her." A different voice said, Reika was face down so she couldn't see the people around her.

A man lifted her up by her arms and restrained her arms with some kind of metal that wrapped around her hands. She now could see all five of the Nen users in front of her, they were all men and each other them looked at her like they wanted to eat her alive.

"Cooperate with us little girl and you won't get hurt." A tall man with long blond hair stated as another one pushed her to move forwards.

Reika played the thief and wore a look of discontent on her face even though they were playing right into her hands.

The five of them escorted her to a basement and pushed her inside a room where she sat on a chair. The metal around her wrists moved to wrap her whole upper half making her arms completely useless. She looked at the metal around her and tried to break free. The five men just laughed at her.

"You won't be getting out of this sweetheart." A shorter man with black hair laughed.

"Hey guys, she kinda cute. We might as well have fun while we're down here." A younger man said as he approached Reika.

"Stop, don't come near me!" Reika pretended to be scared as she wondered if she could still take their Nen without her hands being free.

"Oh, it's okay pretty girl, we won't hurt you unless you give us reason to." 

'Why are all men that I run into disgusting perverts?' Reika thought to herself as she slowly opened her hand behind her back to attempt to take their Nen.

The younger of the men got close to her and placed his hand on her thigh. 'That's it!' Reika thought as she quickly drained them of their Nen.

It worked and all five men fell to their knees with the sudden loss of power, the metal around Reika fell off of her and she quickly stood up. She wasn't sure if Illumi wanted her to kill the five guys, but she was tired of them. Her body ached enough without the metal tightly wrapped around them, they truthfully pissed her off.

"You all are just perverts!" Reika yelled as she extended the aura around her and it suddenly turned into sharp electricity.

She gestured her free hand that wasn't holding onto their Nen at them and strikes of electricity shot at them. The five were electrocuted to an inch of their lives, Reika couldn't bring herself to kill almost innocent people. As a hunter she vowed to kill those who were evil, she wasn't sure if these five qualified as evil, so she let them be.

After using her powers her body hurt even more, she finally released their Nen giving her some strength back, but not enough. She stumbled to the ground and Knelt where she stood. Her heart rate was up, and she was breaking out in a cold sweat, she was positive that she was sick and using Nen just made her feel worse.

More guards rushed into the room after hearing the five men screaming. Reika tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. The guards aimed their guns at her and fired, she simply put up her hands and caught each bullet with bungee gum and threw them back at the guards. Her head was spinning, and her vision was starting to blur. More guards came in and went to shoot her, but suddenly stopped. Reika looked up and saw pins sticking out of their heads.

'Thank goodness for Illumi.' Reika thought before she completely collapsed onto the hard ground.

She felt cold hands pick her up, after that she completely lost consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room that she was unfamiliar with. The walls were painted a light green and there was a desk and chair near her bed. A large window with the setting sun peeking through was to her left. She turned her head and found a large T.V and mirror on the other side. It seemed to be a hotel room, the bathroom sat to the right of her bed, Illumi walked out right as her eyes fully adjusted to the light of the room.

"You're awake." He said as he walked over to her and pulled the desk chair over to sit next to her. 

"Where are we?" Reika asked as she slowly sat up in the bed. Her head was still spinning, but her body aches had gone.

"A hotel near the airport. You had a fever, I wondered why you passed out back then. Does it have to do with the amount of Nen you used?" Illumi was looking directly at her with an expressionless face, Reika was almost used to the way he looked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. I was feeling sick this morning, I think using Nen just made things worse." She sighed and put her hand to her head as she tried to get the world to stop moving around her.

"I didn't realize you were so weak." Illumi stated plainly. This ticked Reika off a bit, but she decided to hold her tongue.

"I am weak." She admitted, she didn't mean to sound so mater-of-factly, but it was indeed the truth.

"What do you mean by this?" Reika hated that by the end of her time with the Zoldycks, Illumi would know everything about her.

"I take damage like someone without Nen. I guess that's my downside to having such strong Nen abilities. I have one healing ability I borrowed from someone I used to know, but I can't use it on myself. When I take powers, I take their limitations too." Reika knew there was no getting around Illumi, he already had control over her, there was no use fighting back.

"I see. I'll take that into consideration while having you accompany me on missions." Illumi put his finger to his mouth as he thought, his eyes looking away from Reika.

The two sat in a heavy silence for another hour until Illumi spoke up.

"Are you well enough to leave?" Illumi was standing by the door, Reika knew he most likely didn't enjoy waiting for her.

"Yes." Reika slowly got out of bed and slipped on her shoes.

The two left for the airport and in a hand full of hours they were back at the foot of Kukuroo mountain. Reika's head felt better and her fever was gone, it was night already, so she was glad all she had left to do today was sleep more.

Illumi was the one who opened the gate this time which came as a surprise to Reika. Usually she would open the gate for him when they went out.

'Is he worried about me? No way' Reika thought, but instantly pushed it to the side.

When they got past the door and stated walking, Illumi asked her an interesting question.

"Where is your family?" Reika was shocked by such a personal question, Illumi wasn't even looking at her when he asked.

"Uhm, dead." Reika felt thankful she had no family for him to torture or kill.

"How." Illumi's voice seemed disinterested, but his questions told another story.

"Murder." Reika felt a familiar sharp pain in her head, she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the full truth.

"By whom." Illumi was really fishing for some answers, Reika tried to resist the urge to answer, but the pain in her head and sudden obnoxious aura of Illumi's told her to confess.

"Me." She answered, the pain in her head fading.

"Interesting." Illumi left her with this one word and nothing more, not even a "Why?".

The two continued to walk and in no time, they arrived at the butler's quarters. Reika bowed to Illumi and hurried inside the house. She closed the door and leaned up against the wood breathing heavily. Illumi's aura was so overbearing and the questions he was asking made her feel more than uncomfortable.

It was true Reika had killed her parents, but it was a memory she would rather forget. She held no remorse, simply the thought that she should've done it sooner. These thoughts filled Reika's head and she ran upstairs to her room and threw herself onto the bed.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thought to herself as she flipped her body and stared at the ceiling, thoughts moving a mile an hour in her head.


	4. Playful

"Rei!" A small Alluka ran up to Reika and pushed her way into her arms.

"What is it young master Alluka?" Reika asked as she knelt on the ground with the smaller child in her arms.

"Big brother is chasing me! Hide me!" Alluka buried her face into Reika's chest to hide her face. Reika's heart hit the floor upon hearing this.

"Alluka! Where are you?" Reika heard Killua's voice in the distance, it was coming closer.

"Ahh I see...that big brother." Reika admitted that she was concerned Illumi's blood lust was what was chasing her.

"There you are!" Killua began running towards the two, but Reika lifted Alluka into her arms and away from her brother.

"What are you two doing?" Reika asked gently with a smile playing on her lips, she enjoyed babysitting the two children.

"We're playing tag. No fair Alluka! You can't hide in Rei's arms!" Killua tried jumping to reach Alluka yet Reika held her out of the way.

"Yes, I can!" Alluka pouted and held on tighter to Reika's shoulders.

"Oh Alluka, it's rude to use me as a shield." Reika laugh and put Alluka down gently but stood in front of her blocking Killua.

"Let me at her!" Killua tried to run at Alluka, but Reika stopped him

"Hold on young master Killua, let her have some time to hide again." Reika tried to satisfy both the children.

"Aw why?" Killua complained as Reika knelt to his level.

"It's only fair, plus you'll find her in no time, isn't that right?" Reika patted Killua's head softly.

"I guess. Fine, go hide again Alluka." Killua folded his arms in a pout and closed his eyes to begin counting.

Alluka started running off in one direction away from Killua as he counted down from twenty. Reika could still sense Alluka was in the area, in fact she was hiding about four trees from the two were at.

"One! Here I come!" Killua ran off straight towards Alluka's direction.

Reika watched as Killua easily found Alluka in almost an instant, she knew how smart and perceptive Killua was.

"Rei!" Alluka started to cry while Killua continued to poke her. Reika sighed with a smile on her face as she approached the two.

"Come here." Reika bent down and picked up Alluka again and held her in her arms.

"What a baby." Killua sighed as he watched Reika bounce Alluka up and down to make her happy.

"Let her be, she's still just a child. So are you young master Killua, don't antagonize her." Reika spoke gently as she began running her fingers through Alluka's hair to calm her.

"Yeah, yeah. What have you been helping my older brother with lately? He's taken you with him on a lot of his missions these past few weeks." Killua truly was perceptive.

"He doesn't really need my help; I just go along as a butler." It was more complicated than that, it was more like Illumi would use Reika as bait, but she didn't feel like Killua needed to know that.

"Oh, I see. Why don't you always go with him? He's on a mission now and you're still here."

"Sometimes I'm more needed here." Illumi had told her to stay close to Alluka before he went on this more recent mission. She had no arguments for him, she would rather stay with Alluka and Killua than be with him.

"Rei, give me your finger." Alluka was making demands now, Reika knew what she had to do, but Killua was around, this made her hesitate.

"Uhm, not right now Alluka." Reika put her finger up to silence Alluka and to take her Nen away.

"Oh okay." Alluka's eyes went sad and she squirmed to be let down, so Reika put her down.

"How did you do that?" Killua was staring at Reika in surprise, he wasn't sure what he just saw. Reika bent down to be at his level as she spoke.

"I have the ability to stop your sister's powers, but when I'm not around you need to be the one to protect her, okay?" Reika was most worried about what Illumi would do to Alluka if Reika didn't have such control over her.

"Do you know how her powers work?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"Not fully, but either do your parents." Reika whispered this so no nearby butler could hear.

"I do." Killua stated simply, Reika wasn't surprised, she was more relieved than anything.

"Good, keep that to yourself. Never let anyone know how Alluka's powers work, who knows what someone would do with that information." Reika was speaking honestly, she hopped that if there was a time she wasn't around, Killua would be enough to protect Alluka.

"Big brother! Let's go play!" Alluka ran up and tugged on Killua's arm.

"Okay, okay, but you can't cry this time." Killua smiled at her. He then looked to Reika and nodded his head in her direction.

Reika watched as the two ran off into the woods to play. As they played Reika stayed in the shadows watching over the two children without them knowing. As she watched she was reminded of her own hellish childhood. It was almost like Killua's, but there was no time to have fun as a child. Reika knew how much pain Killua has had to endure from being raised by a family of assassins, she wished for him and Alluka to have a normal childhood, but it seemed impossible for the two.

The day had gone by and the two children returned safely to the main house under Reika's close watch. Reika had learned that just by taking Alluka's Nen for an hour it could prevent her from using it for almost the entire day. Illumi and Silva both wanted Reika near Alluka so she wouldn't cause any harm but holding onto such dark Nen for a whole hour made Reika exhausted at the end of the day.

Reika had learned that the stronger the Nen, the harder it is to hold onto. She had to hand it to Illumi, his constant use of her made her learn more about her abilities. She wasn't quite thankful of him since he willingly puts her in dangerous situations, but she was glad she had more time to experiment with her powers.

It was night and she was making her way to her room when she felt Illumi's presence near her. She stopped in her tracks and looked around to see where he was coming from.

"Very observant of you." Illumi's voice wrapped around Reika like a snake.

"Your aura is very noticeable master." Reika tensed up as she saw a dark figure approach her.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you. I don't plan on killing you yet." His shadow morphed into his tall figure as he got closer to her.

"I see. I suppose I should be thankful." Reika felt the blood lust dripping from him, his words didn't match what his aura was telling her.

"I've had a very long day you see." Illumi finally stepped into the light of the moon and Reika saw the tiredness written on his face. She wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real, could Illumi truly become tired?

"I guess I could say the same, master." Illumi briefly smiled at the word 'master'. Reika truly thought she was imagining things.

"I should have taken you with me. Silly me for leaving my weapon at home." He was now only a foot away from her, it took everything in Reika's body to not take a step back.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty." Reika felt all the hair on her body stand up as Illumi's hand reach out in front of him.

His hand approached her face slowly, Reika closed her eyes tightly as she braced herself to be hit, but all that she felt was a cold hand cup the side of her face. She opened her eyes slowly and found Illumi looking at her with his usual dead eyes.

"Uhm, master?" Reika braved it and spoke up.

"You're warm." Illumi's voice was stale, every action of Illumi's was a surprise to her.

"I am human." She responded, not sure of what he wanted her to say.

"A weak human." Reika's eye twitched at the insult.

"You could say that." She finally let her guard down after getting the feeling that he wasn't planning on attacking her, at least not physically.

"Go to bed, you'll be with me tomorrow." With that Illumi retracted his hand and continued on his way.

Reika was left in utter disbelief, not only did Illumi touch her, but he insulted her as well. She shouldn't be surprised since Illumi was a ball of mystery, but she couldn't help herself from bringing her hand up to touch where Illumi's hand was.

"What a strange guy." She shivered at the thought of him and continued to her room.

The next morning Reika woke up to a knock on her door. She stumbled out of bed and answered the door. Haiti, a female butler, was standing in front of her door with a box.

"It's from master Illumi, he said to meet him down the hill in two hours." Haiti's voice was soft, she had a look of concern on her face. She was worried that Reika was in some sort of trouble and felt bad that it was Illumi who was going to deal with her.

"Is that so, thank you then." Haiti handed her the box and left not before giving Reika one last concerned look.

Reika took the box in her hand and closed the door.

'They all must think I'm going to my own funeral.' Reika thought to herself.

She sat the box on her bed and opened it to see the contents. What sat inside was a light blue off the shoulder evening gown with plenty of tulle and gold embroidered flowers on it as well as some accessories and white heels with straps. Reika sighed at the sight of another dress, the last few times Reika had gone with Illumi it had been shorts or skirts, now it was back to dresses.

"Does he expect me to fight in this?" She thought out loud as she cast away her night gown.

She placed the dress onto her body and combed out her messy bedhead, putting it up into a neat bun with a few fancy bobby pins sticking out. After that she went and brushed her teeth. She looked at the clock figured it would take her a while to walk down the mountain especially in heels and such a puffy dress. After putting on the provided accessories she walked outside her room. She was glad it was still early and some of the other butlers were asleep. She didn't want her peers seeing her in such a state.

Once outside she walked casually down the mountain as she breathed in the fresh air. The day wasn't too hot or too cold, the breeze felt nice against her skin. She felt content for the first time in a while, even though she had to wear a dress, but she knew who was waiting down the mountain which concerned her.

After a nice peaceful walk Reika had made it all the way down the hill, only stumbling over herself a few times. She saw Illumi waiting for her and she looked at the expensive watch she was given and saw that she was ten minutes early. Illumi was wearing a black suit and his hair was tied back into a neat pony, which came as a surprise to Reika.

"You're early." He said bluntly as she approached.

"And so are you master." She responded.

"Let's get going, it will take almost all of the day to get to our location." Illumi turned around and opened the gate to leave with Reika close behind.

As the two settled into the back seat of the usual expensive car, Illumi took out a photo of a gruff looking man and two tickets.

"This is my target. He isn't a Nen user, but he is constantly surrounded by guards. He's known for his work with the underground and mafia. He is going to be at the Tamir ball tonight at ten. Your job is to act as my date and then get him alone." Reika wasn't surprised by the state of her job, it seemed normal to act as bait now.

"Yes, master." Reika took a mental snapshot of the man in the picture and began staring out the window as trees passed by.

Tonight, was going to be interesting, Reika could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are ready to go to the ball!


	5. A Dance

The car ride was full of silence as the two made their way to the city of Tamir. Reika never knew what to say to Illumi, or even if she should talk to him. She didn't hate the silence, she actually preferred it over a weird conversation with him.

It was dark now, around 9:35 pm, they were almost to their destination. The city was large and tall with many skyscrapers, Reika was impressed with how the city glowed under the moon. She was too busy looking out the window to notice Illumi's eyes on her.

"We're here, stay in the car." Illumi demanded as he exited the vehicle.

They had pulled up to a very large mansion with many windows. Reika was impressed with the size and how expensive it looked. She noticed other people dressed in a similar fashion to Illumi and her enter the mansion. As she was looking out the window, a dark figure stepped in front of her view and opened the door for her. It was Illumi; he reached out his hand and offered it to her. 

'So, the acting starts now eh?' Reika thought as she placed her hand gingerly onto Illumi's.

Illumi helped her out of the car and placed her hand around his left arm. The two walked side by side to the grand entrance of the mansion.

"Tickets sir?" An attendant asked Illumi who simply handed him the two tickets he had shown Reika in the car.

"Please enjoy yourselves." With that Illumi walked Reika inside with her arm wrapped around his.

Reika knew how to act, that wasn't the problem. The problem was having to be so close to Illumi, someone she feared. Reika kept the slight smile of content on her face even though her insides were telling her to run.

The two made their way into a full ballroom. There were many guests, each looking just as expensive as the mansion itself. Reika had never seen so many beautifully dressed people in her short lifetime.

Her and Illumi walked over to the corner of the large room and stood among the other guests. Reika looked around the room to find the target, Illumi was doing the same.

"My lovely guests, please enjoy yourselves tonight as we prepare for the new season!" A slim man in a white suit beamed from the center of the room. He was tall and had blond hair, Reika figured he was the one in charge of this gathering.

Many of the guests clapped for him before returning to dancing or drinking. Reika noticed the long tables on the sides of the room full of desserts and glasses of what looked like champagne. She had never had alcohol since she was underage, so she made a mental note to not drink any just in case she was a lightweight. She didn't need to be drunk while working with Illumi, in fact that was the last thing she wanted.

"Let's go." Illumi took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Reika internally freaked out at the sudden feel of his ice-cold hands.

Reika followed Illumi to the center of the room, once there she placed her left hand on his shoulder and held his other hand. She had never danced before, and she was sure that he would be a much better dancer.

"Do you know how to dance?" It was like Illumi could read her mind and Reika hated that.

"No, but I am a fast learner."

"Just follow what I do and try not to embarrass yourself." Illumi said as he pulled her a little closer to him.

"Yes, master." Reika wanted to roll her eyes, but she held herself back.

The two danced while Illumi scouted out the room, Reika was too busy focusing on her feet to look around. She had finally got the rhythm to dancing after a few minutes when Illumi whispered in her ear.

"He's to your right." Illumi moved them so Reika could catch a glimpse of him.

Sure enough their target was standing with four or so guards around him. Reika looked closer and saw that there were more guards standing behind him as well. The man would be hard to get alone. Illumi pulled Reika way from the dance floor and let go of her hand.

"Go do your job." Illumi stated bluntly.

Reika nodded and walked through the crowd of people to get to their target. She made a quick plan in her head before talking with him. The closer she got, the better she could see him. He was tall, taller than her and had a head of black hair. His skin was tan, and he had a scar on his right cheek. He wasn't too bad of a looker, he seemed to be in his early thirties. Reika knew she had to pass off as someone much older than she was to get his attention. He didn't seem like someone interested in children.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?" Reika asked with a sultry voice and her mouth curled into a smile.

The man looked down at her and checked her out. Reika was nervous she looked too young for him, but she seemingly passed his test when he placed his glass down and took her hand.

"I was waiting all night for you to approach me." He grinned and carried her off to the dance floor.

'Waiting all night huh? Makes my job easier.' Reika smiled to herself as she placed her hand on his shoulder. The two began dancing once he took her free hand in his.

"What happened with your date?" He asked almost teasingly.

"Him? Oh, he's nobody, just a friend. He isn't enough of a man for me you see." Reika smirked as she continued to dance with the man.

"He sure doesn't look like it. The names Finch by the way. I would love to learn your name." Finch grinned as he looked down at her.

"It is very nice to meet you Finch, my name is Lara. You are an excellent dancer might I say." Reika put on her best face of admiration on to trick Finch.

"Lara, what a beautiful name, your dancing is quite amazing as well." Reika forced a blush and a look of embarrassment.

'You would be surprised to know I just learned tonight.' Reika laughed in her head as she danced hand in hand with Finch.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you once I saw you. I wonder where such a beautiful young woman came from." Reika's smiled turned bigger, her job was very easy tonight, all she had to do now was get him alone.

"I'm from this city, coming to this ball is always my favorite thing to do during the end of summer. Where did such a handsome man as yourself come from?" Reika was such a seamless liar and she was quick on her feet, so no question threw her off.

"That my dear is a secret, but I would love to take you away at the end of tonight." Finch smirked with a suggestive look on his face.

"Why wait until the end of tonight?" Reika whispered and Finch's smirk grew wider.

"Come with me then." Finch took her aside to his guards and handed her a drink that one of them was holding. He placed it in her hands and took another glass for himself.

"Let's drink to us then." Reika smiled and drank half of the champagne with him. It tasted sweet yet bitter, Reika wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She truly didn't want to drink, but she felt like she had no choice. It was only a small amount so she figured she would be fine.

Finch took her hand again and led her to the back of the room where a hallway sat. He motioned for his guards to stand by and the two entered the dark hallway alone.

"I'm a friend of the host, so I know where an empty room is my darling." The pet name made Reika flinch involuntarily, but she regained her composure quickly.

The two turned to the right and were now in a long dark hallway with only the windows to illuminate their path. Reika kept her hand firmly in Finch's as they continued down the hall. They finally came across a room and Finch opened the unlocked door. The room was a guestroom with a bed in it as well as a few bookshelves.

Finch let go of Reika's hand and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. His hands were warm, warmer than Illumi's, it disturbed Reika to be touched by him. He walked her backwards towards the bed, Reika felt like something was wrong.

"Now my beautiful, how about we-" Before he got his sentence out five needles struck the back of his skull.

His hands slid off Reika as he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Illumi as calm as ever; Reika stared at the dead body as she stepped over it.

"We should get going." Was all Illumi had to say.

"Yes master." Illumi and Reika both exited the room and began walking down the long hallway.

Suddenly Illumi grabbed her hand and ran down another branch of the hallway and pinned her up against the wall with his own body.

"Boss, someone wants to speak with you!" One of Finch's guards was looking for him.

Illumi and Reika were in a different section of the hallway so they were covered by the wall, but if he were to walk down this path, he would definitely catch the two. Reika felt something was wrong, her head was starting to spin, and she was feeling extremely tired all of the sudden.

"Master...some...something is wrong." Reika felt herself slowly dip her head as her body started to slide down the wall, but Illumi caught her and held her by her shoulders.

"He slipped something in that drink he gave you." Illumi sighed and looked past the wall to see if the guard was still around.

"I... I'm sorry..." Reika fully passed out and Illumi caught her in his arms.

"I guess that makes our escape easier." Illumi said as he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

Illumi ran through the hallway with Reika resting in his arms until he found the window he was looking for. It was slightly open; he used his foot to open it all the way and stepped outside the mansion with Reika still sleeping easy. He dashed through the back of the mansion and scaled the large back gate easily. Reika's head rolled to the side and rested against the front of his shoulder. Illumi looked down and took notice of her peaceful sleep, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, but he knew Reika seemed strong yet fragile at the same time. He didn't know what to think about that.

Once he found the road a black car found him, and he opened the car door. He bent down and placed Reika in the backseat and reached around her to put her seat belt on. He closed the door and went to the other side and climbed into the car. The long drive back began and Reika slept gently for almost the whole ride.

"S-Stop!" Reika jerked herself wide awake, she was gasping for air.

"Stop what?" Illumi asked idly.

"Uhm, sorry master, just a bad dream." Reika sighed at the headache and embarrassment she was feeling. It looked like it was evening, the sun was almost setting, she had really been asleep for a long time.

"What could've gotten you so worked up?" Reika looked at Illumi who looked just a bit curious, his pupil less eyes still had the same dead look in them.

Reika wanted to lie so bad, but the familiar pain in her forehead appeared along with the headache. The two pains were too much for her, she knew lying to Illumi was impossible.

"Childhood memories." Reika prayed he would get bored and stop asking her questions.

"Did you not have a regular childhood?" Reika closed her eyes in disappointment, she truly did not want to tell Illumi her backstory, but the incessant pain she felt in her head told her otherwise.

"My parents were both hunters. They put me through training since I was born so I would become a strong hunter. The training was more like torture." She hopped she could leave it at that.

"Is that why you killed them?" Illumi was really looking to satisfy his own curiosity with no care about Reika's feelings.

"Yes." The pain in her head didn't go away, and she knew why.

"There's more." Illumi saw the pain Reika was feeling written on her face.

"They killed my brother because of the 'training'." Reika let go of a heavy breath after she felt the pain dissipate.

"I see. How old were you when you murdered them?" Illumi was going to find out everything he could about Reika, and she had no choice but to tell him.

"Ten, after I took the hunter exam. I came home and found my brother dead, so I killed them in rage." Reika couldn't believe she was telling this to Illumi of all people.

"How could someone as weak as you survive torture every day?" Reika's eye twitched at the off handed insult.

"I ask myself that every day." Reika wanted to reach over the seat and strangle Illumi, but the thought of that made the pain come back.

Reika was stuck in an unbelievable place, Illumi had full control over her. If she wanted to, she could kill him, but with his needle in her head she couldn't. The only thing keeping him alive at this moment was his cautious behavior to put a needle in her.


	6. Familiarity

They made it back to the Zoldyck manor at around 3:00 am. Illumi exited the car as Reika unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. To her surprise Illumi was waiting for her next to her door. She stepped out of the vehicle and immediately tipped over, Illumi was quick to catch her before she fell.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little dizzy." A little dizzy was an understatement, the whole world was spinning in Reika's vision.

"I'll take you back to your room." Upon hearing this Reika quickly pushed herself away from Illumi and put her hands up.

"No, no! I'm fine, I can walk on my own." She had already been carried by Illumi twice now, a third time is what she never wanted to happen.

"Fine, go ahead and try."

Reika nodded and took two more steps before tipping over again.

"Damn it." Reika sighed as she held her hand to her head to steady herself.

Illumi promptly took her arm and reach around her lifting her off the ground. She was thrown off guard and wrapped her arms around his neck before thinking.

"Master, you really don't need to do this." Reika pleaded with him, but it fell on def ears.

Illumi walked over and pushed the testing gate open with one hand. Reika's eyes widened in disbelief as she sat in Illumi's arms. She decided not to mention his absurd strength, but instead sit in silence as he ascended the mountain.

"What if people see." Reika's anxieties surfaced as she imagined her fellow butlers seeing her being held in their master's arms.

"It's 3 am, no one will see." This reassured Reika as they approached the butler's quarters.

Illumi pushed the door open and carried her upstairs to her room. Once there he placed her gently on the bed.

"Rest, you'll be with my brothers tomorrow." Illumi went to leave, but Reika spoke up.

"Wait!" Illumi turned back around and faced her.

"I should thank you. You've done so much for me master Illumi. Thank you very much." Reika wholeheartedly thanked the assassin in front of her.

For a second Reika saw something in Illumi's eyes, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. Illumi stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and leaving.

'What a weird guy.' Reika sighed and reached up and undid her hair.

Reika slowly got out of bed, the world still spinning, but she managed to undress herself and put on her nightgown. She was sick of being in that dress and she was glad to get rid of the shoes and accessories as she climbed into bed.

The next morning, she woke up a bit later than usual, the drug finally out of her system. She felt refreshed as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. By the time she had put on her usual work outfit it was 8 am. Alluka and Killua usually needed to be taken care of at 10 am so she had one more hour to spare. She walked downstairs and saw Haiti sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Haiti, how are you?" Reika asked the female butler as she approached the living room area. 

"Reika? You're back, I thought you were gone forever. Master Illumi isn't that forgiving." Haiti had the same look of concern in her eyes as she did the day Reika left.

"I wasn't in trouble; he just needed my assistance for the day." Reika didn't want to let others know about her 'relationship' with the eldest Zoldyck.

"Ah I see. For a second, I thought he killed you. I was worried." Haiti was a friend of Reika's, she was an adult and looked after Reika since she was much younger than all the other butlers.

"Don't worry I can hold my own. Thank you for the concern though." Reika appreciated that someone still worried about her safety.

"What is your job today?" Haiti asked as Reika came and sat down next to her.

"I'm with young master Killua and Alluka, my usual job." It had been about a year since Reika came to the Zoldyck's and she had been with the two for most of her time here.

"I'm always surprised how well you work with children. They both seem very attached to you."

"I am pretty much a kid myself, so I think that makes it easier." Reika knew all the butlers looked down on her because of her age, she didn't mind it though.

"I suppose that makes sense."

Hatit and Reika exchanged a few more words until Reika had to leave. The air was fresh and Reika enjoyed the light breeze. The day was warm, but that didn't bother Reika, she was excited for fall to come. She walked to the main house with some pep in her step, she was feeling surprisingly good this morning. She figured it was from all the rest she got while being drugged, she pushed Illumi out of her thoughts and was able to enjoy the outside.

"Rei!" Alluka ran up to Reika with Killua following behind.

"Hello young master Alluka." Reika smiled as she lifted Alluka up into her arms.

"I want to go catch some bugs!" Killua said as he ran past Reika who hoisted Alluka up onto her shoulders.

"Let's go Alluka." Reika looked up and saw the happy face of Alluka looking back at her.

"Yay!"

Reika watched as the two children ran around trying to catch beetles. Killua caught every single one, while Alluka cried about being too slow. Reika laugh gently to herself as Killua had to comfort her each time she cried.

"Rei, give me your hair!" Reika walked over to Alluka and shushed her gently as she took her Nen away.

"Not now Alluka, don't you want to play with your brother instead?" Reika asked, Alluka looked dazed for a second, but soon smiled again.

"Big brother! Let's play!" She ran back to Killua and hugged him.

"Rei, we're going to the sand pit!" Killua yelled from where he was standing, Reika simply nodded and followed behind the two children.

While at the sand pit Reika observed the Nen that was in her hand. It was dark as ever, she wondered how such a child picked up such a terrifying Nen, more like where did 'Something' come from. Reika had many questions about Alluka, but knew none of them could be answered. All she could do was protect Alluka from the rest of her family as well as any others who try to use 'somethings' abilities.

The two played in the sand together for almost an hour until Killua decided he wanted to play tag. Reika stood and watched the two chase each other around for the remaining hour. Reika then released the Nen she was holding and watched it float back to Alluka. She let out a long sigh, her body a little exhausted from keeping the dark Nen for so long.

Her day ended a bit earlier than usual when Killua and Alluka were summoned back to the main house. It was only 4 pm and Reika's job was over with already, she decided it would be a good idea to go back to her room and rest for the remaining of the day.

On her way back she felt Illumi's presence and immediately tensed up when he appeared in front of her. Reika wasn't sure where he had come back from but knew if he was standing before her he needed something.

"Master Illumi." Reika bowed as he got closer.

"I have something for you." Illumi was only a foot away from her, he sent shivers down Reika's spine.

"What is it master?" Reika asked as she watched him pull something out of his pocket.

"Your letter of resignation." Reika was surprised to hear this as he passed her a white envelope.

"My letter of resignation? You want me to resign?" She wasn't sure why Illumi suddenly wanted her to leave. She wasn't even sure if she could ask for a reason.

"Hand it in today and leave tonight." This was Illumi's last mission for her, Reika couldn't help but be curious.

"Why all of the sudden?" 'Am I even allowed to ask?' She thought to herself.

"Just do as I say." Was all Illumi said before his figure suddenly disappeared.

"Yes...master." Reika was left confused and alone, she knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. A pain in her head interrupted her thoughts, it was Illumi's needle, she had to do as he asked.

Reika turned around and walked back to the mansion. She didn't mind leaving Illumi, but she didn't want to leave Killua and Alluka. She felt more worried for the two the further up the hill she got. Her worry continued as she entered the large house and past by Gotoh.

"Where are you going Reika?" He asked before she could pass him up completely.

"I'm resigning." She said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Gotoh was surprised that one of the best butlers was leaving.

"I have to. Here, I'm sure I'm supposed to give this to you so Master Sylvia won't have to deal with it." Reika walked towards Gotoh and handed him the envelope.

"Are you sure about this Reika? The masters will be disappointed to hear this, you work well with young master Alluka." Gotoh took the letter of resignation and looked at it.

"I'm sure. I-I can't stay here." The thought of Illumi popped into her mind and she suddenly felt his overbearing pressure causing her hands to shake slightly.

"If that's the case, then I guess I can't help it." Gotoh sighed sadly and watched Reika turn around and leave through the front door.

Once outside, Reika heard her name being called by a familiar young boy.

"Rei! Can you come with me to go catch more bugs? I want to hide some in Miluki's room!" Killua looked excited at first, but once he saw the look on Reika's face, his smiled went away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Reika bent down to his level to face him.

"I have to leave young master Killua. I won't be coming back sadly." Reika looked at him with sad eyes.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Killua didn't know this, but he asked the same question Reika had.

"I'll tell you one day. Please, protect Alluka. I won't be here to take away 'Something's' power anymore, you need to learn how to control it." Reika worried for the young boy in front of her, but she worried for Alluka even more.

"I will. I'll protect her in your place." Killua's eyes didn't lighten, Reika could tell he was upset that she was leaving.

"What a good boy. I hope we'll meet again one day. Goodbye Killua." Reika pulled him in for a hug which Killua returned.

"Goodbye Rei."

Reika stood up and forced the tears to stay away as she walked past Killua. On her way to her room she took in the view of the setting sun, it was beautiful, it was something she'll never see from this angle again.

She got to her room and changed out of her uniform leaving it laid out nicely on her bed. She wore simple light blue shorts and a white t-shirt and undid her hair. She packed her bag of the few belongings she had in her room and left. She didn't want to make her going away a big deal, so she left a simple goodbye note to everyone on the kitchen counter.

Reika made her way down the hill, the wind nipping at her exposed skin. Her feet felt better in simple low top shoes as she walked down the mountain. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello~." The sultry voice filled her ears with a sense of familiarity that she somehow missed.

"Where are you, I'm done here." Was all she said.

"I'm where you left me, my little hell spawn." His voice was teasing, Reika felt a familiar feeling of frustration creep up on her.

"Alright, I'm coming back, I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was gone." Reika thought everything he did was stupid.

"I'm wounded that you would think so low of me." The fake shock in his voice echoed in her ears. 

"Good, stay wounded." Reika hung up the phone right as she got to the main door.

She went to push open the door, when Illumi's aura hit her like a truck. She quickly looked around and saw no one nearby, as she looked, she felt it suddenly disappear. He was either hiding or he left, Reika opted for the latter and continued out the door.

Once she was out, she walked the long way back to the city, she found a taxi to take her to the airport. She had plenty of money from the Zoldycks as well as old jobs she did before coming here, so an airship ticket was no trouble to buy. The ride would take two days, so she took her seat and prepared herself for a long trip. She wouldn't admit it, but she was excited to return to her old companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Illumi's sudden decision?
> 
> I bet you can guess who Reika called!!!
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Thank you for any and all comments, I truly appreciate them!!


	7. Home

"I'm back." It was late in the afternoon when Reika returned to the small apartment she was living at before moving to the Zoldycks.

"Welcome home~." Two strong arms embraced her from behind as she closed the door.

"When have you ever been affectionate, Hisoka?" Reika pulled herself away from his arms and turned around to see the magician standing in the entryway.

"For as long as I can remember." He responded. Reika shook her head and took off her shoes before she entered the apartment.

"I'm tired, can I please sleep first." Reika asked as she went to the bedroom and took off her bag. 

"You know the rules." Hisoka shook his finger 'no' as she let out a groan of discontent.

"It's been a long day though." She tried to protest yet Hisoka was having none of it.

"I get what I want, then you can sleep." Hisoka licked his lips as he stared down at Reika.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get it over with. Oh wait, hold on." Hisoka tapped his foot impatiently as Reika stood in front of the mirror in the room.

She reached up to her forehead and felt for the slightest bump of the needle Illumi had implanted in her. She grabbed it and suddenly felt the familiar headache as well as a wave of his overbearing aura. She felt sick so she steadied herself by reaching a hand out to the wall in front of her as she pulled out the needle. The pain in her head almost stopped her, but she needed it out. Illumi's aura continued to suppress and suffocate her as she pulled harder on the needle. It finally came out and all the pain went away.

"Oh, what's that?" Hisoka asked as he looked at the tinny needle in Reika's hand.

"Just a gift from my old employer." Reika said as she tossed the needle in the bin.

"How interesting." Hisoka looked at her forehead for any signs of blood, but nothing appeared.

"Okay, I feel much better. We can start now." Reika smiled at Hisoka who smirked back at her.

"You know how to rile me up."

"Stop being weird, let's just go." Reika sighed and headed for the door with Hisoka close behind.

The two arrived at an abandoned part of the city where they usual go at it. Hisoka was excited to feel the strength and pull of Reika's aura. Reika didn't entirely miss Hisoka's blood lust, but she tolerated it.

"Are you ready? Same rules as usual?" Reika asked as she stood ten paces away from Hisoka.

"You know how I like it." Hisoka ran his tongue along his lips.

"Sure." Reika said bluntly as she rolled her eyes.

"Start." Hisoka almost moaned.

Reika let her aura fully go and noticed Hisoka's eyes gleam in delight. She took this opportunity to charge him at top speed.

"Oh, have you gotten faster?" Hisoka asked as he prepared himself.

"Probably." Reika jumped into the air and turned her aura into electricity and shot it down at Hisoka.

Hisoka dodged as Reika landed on the ground. He threw five cards at her as she recovered from falling, but the space around her filled with fire, burning up all of the cards as she stood up straight. Reika launched the fire in his direction causing him to jump to the right, Reika was one step ahead of him and threw a barrage of cards back at him. He caught all with bungee gum and launched them back at her. She jumped in the air and turned around and used bungee gum against him. His hand was covered in her gum like aura as she threw him to the left towards an abandoned brick house. Hisoka crash through it and came out laughing.

"You've gotten physically stronger." He grinned and dusted himself off.

"You could say that." Reika readied her next attack, but she felt her arm being pulled as Hisoka motioned for her with his one finger.

Reika was dragged across the way and right into Hisoka's fist. Reika was launched all the way back to where she stood. Her face was in immense pain, but she forced herself to stand up. Reika's vision was hazy, but she threw three needles at Hisoka. He dodged them but using bungee gum she forced them to turn back around and land a hit on Hisoka's back. He stumbled to the ground, the pain of the Illumi's needles were much less tolerable than Hisoka's cards. To make sure Hisoka was down, she shot some electricity at him.

Reika approached Hisoka's body slowly, worried he would jump up at any moment. She loomed over his body and noticed him breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you dead?" She asked while she lightly kicked him.

"No, but almost." He responded.

Reika bent down and flashed a card at his neck.

"You give?" She asked pointing the sharp card at his neck.

"I give, my little hell spawn." Reika put the card away and sat on the dirt next to Hisoka.

"Let me fix you." Reika took Hisoka's hand in hers.

Reika transferred her own Nen to Hisoka, sending a wave of warmth throughout his body.

"Ahh, I missed this." Hisoka sighed contently as Reika healed him.

"There, that should be enough." Reika stood up and dusted herself off, Hisoka stood up as well.

"Thank you~" Hisoka licked his lips and turned to Reika.

"Let's head back, my face hurts." Reika turned around from Hisoka and began walking back, Hisoka following behind.

Once back at their apartment Reika instantly went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Hisoka walked to the bedroom while Reika sat in the kitchen nursing her cheek.

"Are you coming to bed?" Hisoka asked with his usual sultry voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." Reika put the ice pack back and walked to the bedroom.

Hisoka was in the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth, so Reika went and changed into a simple tank top and pajama shorts. After she was done, she entered the bathroom and started brushing her teeth while Hisoka dried his face.

"It's been empty without you." Hisoka said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"It was hard adjusting to an empty bed." Reika admitted as she spit out the toothpaste.

"Come to bed and tell me more about your job." Hisoka beckoned.

"Okay, okay." Reika finished up and went to the bedroom and found Hisoka sitting in the queen-sized bed.

Reika climbed into her side and pulled the covers over herself. She missed her bed; she wasn't sure if she missed the man sitting in the bed with her though. She wasn't sure when Hisoka first started sleeping next to her, it was something that happened when they were both younger, almost five years ago.

Hisoka snuggled himself up to Reika and held her in his arms. Reika annoyingly pushed his arms off her and resumed her sleeping position on her side.

"What were you up to while working for those assassins? You came back with a new Nen ability, so you must've done some fighting." Reika could feel Hisoka's breath down her neck.

"Babysitting and some other stuff. Not really things I want to talk about actually." Reika sighed, the thought of Illumi creeping up on her.

"I'm interested in this other stuff. You don't usually keep secrets from me." Hisoka laid back on his back and stared up at the dark ceiling.

"It's just stuff, nothing important." Illumi's eyes made their way into Reika's thoughts which sent shivers down her spine.

"Does it have to do with that needle that was in your head?" Hisoka was right, he was always good at guessing what was wrong with Reika.

"I suppose." Reika didn't really want to talk about it, she truthfully didn't know how to even approach the situation.

"Who was this mysterious person who placed a needle in your head." Hisoka wouldn't let the subject go, he wasn't worried since Reika appeared to be just fine, he was more curious.

"I'll tell you some other time." Thoughts of Illumi ran through her mind making her stomach drop. Reika rolled over and faced Hisoka.

"Hmm?" Hisoka looked down at her curled-up figure and saw the look of hesitation on her face.

"Just this once." Reika held down her pride as she latched onto Hisoka's arm and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ah, so it's like that is it?" Hisoka with his free hand, ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"Mn." Reika took in the familiar scent and closed her eyes. Hisoka's aura and smell completely blocked Illumi out of her mind.

"I'm surprised, you seem scared. I've only seen you scared once before." Reika rolled her eyes at the magician.

"I'm not scared anymore; I'll never be scared like that again now that I'm gone." She hated the feeling of being weak, she hated feeling scared even more.

"I see." The taller man moved his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her pulling her closer to him.

Reika felt content as she slowly allowed herself to drift to sleep. She felt exhausted from healing Hisoka so it was easy for her to fall asleep. She felt like she was finally able to rest peacefully, even with the clown next to her.

The next few days went on like usual, Hisoka would leave to find something to entertain him while Reika looked for new job listings. It had been like this since the two first started travelling together, Reika would provide the money while Hisoka found people to "play" with. Illumi's aura still haunted Reika, giving her the occasional nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, woken up from a deep slumber.

"Nothing...just a bad dream." Reika was sitting up right in the bed, Hisoka wormed his way over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"About your parents again?"

"No, it was different this time." Reika should be glad that her nightmares about her childhood were gone, but what replaced them were just as frightening.

"What about I wonder." Hisoka figured she didn't want to talk about it, she hardly talked about her nightmares in the first place.

"Nothing."

"Just about the answer I thought I was going to get." Hisoka smiled and rolled over on his side facing Reika's up right body.

"Come, lie down, I'll protect you." Hisoka grinned and pulled Reika into his arms.

"I don't need protecting. It was just a nightmare." Reika sighed as she settled herself in the magician's arms.

"Yes, you're very strong, you don't need my protection." Hisoka sighed and tightened his grip on her.

"Stop patronizing me." Reika could still feel her heart racing from the dream of Illumi.

She had taken the needle out, yet she was still having dreams about him. Reika feared his Nen left such an impression on her that she would be stuck with it for a while. She closed her eyes as she felt Hisoka's breath start to even out as he dozed off. She followed suit and fell back asleep.

As the years passed on, Reika still had the occasional nightmare about Illumi. Reika would apologize to Hisoka in the mornings for disturbing his sleep, but Hisoka never really minded. What bothered Hisoka was that there was someone who seemed to leave scars on Reika's already beaten heart and Reika had no intention of telling him who this person was.

Reika was nineteen now and Hisoka was leaving the apartment to take the hunter exam.

"You'll pass, just keep that blood lust of yours to yourself and you'll be fine." Reika lectured Hisoka as he prepared himself to leave.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll call you once I finish." Hisoka said as he exited the apartment.

"He's totally going to kill someone." Reika let out a breath and went back to the living room to sit and wait for Hisoka to finish his exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for Hisoka?!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter since Hisoka was in it~


	8. A Job

It was only three days later when Hisoka came back.

"What'd you do?" Reika asked as she opened the door for the magician.

"I almost killed an examiner." Hisoka said idly.

"Why am I not surprised." Reika sighed as she watched him remove his shoes and enter the living room.

"Take it again next year after you learn some self-restraint." Reika approached him and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"How can I restrain myself when I'm around someone like you?" Hisoka's sudden blood lust for Reika washed over her like a wave.

"You know I could kill you. My specialty is taking out Nen users."

"But you won't~"

"Not until you truly piss me off." Reika expanded her own aura to outshine Hisoka's.

"Ahh~, you know how to get me going." Hisoka moaned, Reika instantly retracted her aura by using In to deny Hisoka any more satisfaction.

"What have I said about being weird. Only when we fight can you make those kinds of expressions." She let out a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Can we have a dual then?" Hisoka licked his lips at the thought.

"Not right now, I have a job to do in an hour." Reika said as she walked into the bedroom to change.

"Too bad, looks like I'll have to go out and find someone who can satisfy me." Hisoka got up and went to the entry hall.

"Leaving already? No one can truly satisfy you, even I know that." Reika said as she tied her hair up into a high pony.

"My blood lust is too much right now, I need something, and you won't give it to me. So, I'll have to find some innocent person to kill." Hisoka knew the exact buttons to press on Reika.

"Ugh! Fine we'll fight, but I'm leaving right after and I won't have time to heal you." Reika quickly grabbed some clothes and hurried into the bathroom to change.

"Unlike you, I can take damage pretty well." Hisoka said as he waited by the door.

Reika changed into jeans and a plain black t-shirt; her next job was a simple assassination, she only needed to blend in with the general public.

"Yeah I get it, I'm weak." This conversation reminded her of Illumi briefly, but she quickly pushed him out of her thoughts as she rushed out of the bathroom.

"Not weak per-say." Hisoka said as he happily watched Reika pull on her shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going." Reika opened the door as Hisoka followed behind.

The two approached their regular place and stood a few paces from each other.

"Same rules as always, no Nen stealing and what not." Reika said as she put her fists up in front of her.

"Start." Hisoka said softly as he sprinted straight for Reika.

A wall of fire appeared in front of Reika, hiding her from Hisoka. Hisoka paused just as Reika barreled out of the wall of flames and shot electricity right for Hisoka. He dodged and threw a few cards at her as he jumped back. Reika caught each card and threw them right back watching him duck to the side. Reika sprinted for him and went to punch him with her lighting fast fist, Hisoka simply enveloped her hand in his gum like aura to stop her.

"You and this sticky aura of yours." Reika sighed and pulled with all her strength causing Hisoka to be pulled towards her.

With her left fist she punched him in the face as hard as she could, the electricity coursed throughout his body. Reika pulled her fist away once Hisoka's aura disappeared from around her hand.

"That was shocking. You never go for straight hand-to-hand combat." Hisoka said as he rubbed the spot where Reika had hit him.

"People change." She said as she jumped further away from him.

"Indeed." Hisoka threw two more cards at her which she dodged easily, but one of the cards came back flying towards her back.

Reika noticed the presence of the card coming back for her and she jumped out of the way at the last possible second.

"Using my trick against me, how kind of you." The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Reika bent down and touched the ground with her hand, causing the whole area around her to fill with electricity. Hisoka jumped out of the way and landed on the roof of an abandoned house. Reika smiled slightly and stood up straight and motioned with her hand for something to be thrown at Hisoka's direction. Suddenly a beam of metal shot up from below Hisoka and coiled itself around him tightly. Hisoka looked at the metal and tried to break free.

"Another new trick." Hisoka smiled and jumped down to where Reika stood.

Expecting him to continue fighting, Reika shot a bolt of lightning at the metal causing Hisoka's body to twitch furiously in pain.

"Stay down." Reika said as she walked towards him.

"You got me." Hisoka said breathlessly.

"Then I'm free to leave." Reika motioned her finger and the metal removed itself from Hisoka and returned to its regular state.

"Try to actually kill me next time." Hisoka sighed as he stood up and watched Reika leave. Two cards instantly flew past both sides of his face leaving him with two similar cuts.

"I'll kill you when I feel like it." Reika said as she continued on her way.

"Can't wait~"

Reika let out an annoyed breath as she continued walking away from the clown. She knew her blood lust could never match his, the only reason he was keeping her around was for the convenience of having a willing and competent fighter next to him. Reika knew Hisoka was being hypocritical since he wasn't fighting to kill either, she just never mentioned it. His blood lust for her was high, but he never truly fought to kill her, which surprised her. All these years of fighting she assumed one day he would fight at his peak strength, but that day hadn't come yet. Reika figured it was because she was still an "unripen fruit" in his eyes. She knew that if Hisoka truly fought to kill with his Nen still intact, she would have a much harder time fighting him. All she could do was wait until she got good enough for him to actually fight her.

Reika got back from her job late, it was around 2 am. She went to the bedroom and found Hisoka's figure sleeping soundly in the bed. She changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth before climbing into the bed.

"You're back late." His light voice sounded slightly tired.

"I came back didn't I? The job went on longer than I thought, bastard liked to talk." Reika sighed as she put her back to Hisoka.

"So cold." Reika rolled her eyes and curled herself into a tight ball. Hisoka rolled over and threw his arm over Reika.

"To me that is." He whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"So, what." Reika breathed out, obviously wanting to sleep and not chat.

"Nothing~" Hisoka rolled back over

The next year flew by quickly as Reika began working more often and Hisoka spent more time outside. It was time for Hisoka to take the hunter exam again and Reika gave him a similar lecture.

"You can't kill an examiner unless they let you." Reika said as Hisoka stood in the doorway waiting for her to finish.

"I know, it's unfortunate."

"It's not unfortunate, it's the rules. Now go pass it already." Reika waved her hand at him to go.

"You'll get a call from me once I'm close to finishing."

"Okay, okay, leave." She continued to chase him out the door.

Once Hisoka was gone Reika let out a long sigh.

"Please don't kill anyone important." Reika knew Hisoka had little to no control over his blood lust which made him even the more dangerous.

Reika's next job was an escort mission for a few days, she went into the bedroom and changed into dress pants and a white button up with a tie. She grabbed a black coat and headed off for the Yhirs mansion. It would take two days to get there by airship, so she headed for the airport.

Once in the city of Herlock Reika quickly found the large mansion and let herself in through the gates.

"Halt. Who are you?" A guard in the front of the mansion asked.

"Reika Treto, the new bodyguard." After hearing the name, the guard let Reika in.

A butler escorted her to an office which was full of books. Reika couldn't imagine reading all of them. In a chair sat an older gentleman with a grey mustache and hair.

"You must be Reika." His voice was hearty as he spoke.

"I am."

"You will be travelling with my wife; she is going to Yorknew for some business. We work closely with the Mafia you see. I'm worried for her safety." Reika observed the man and found no ill intent from him.

"I see. Is there anyone in particular targeting your family at this moment?" Reika asked.

"Not necessarily, but my wife will be transporting a valuable item with her. I'm worried about a certain band of thieves." Reika understood his concern, the Phantom Troupe.

"I understand, I will look out for them especially."

"I heard you were good at handling Nen users, that is why I called you." Reika didn't need an explanation, she knew how notorious the Phantom Troupe was.

"I am, your wife will be in safe hands." She assured him.

"You two leave soon, please go follow my butler to see my wife."

Reika bowed and followed the butler out of the office. While walking down the halls, Reika took in the beauty of the mansion. It seemed a lot more peaceful than the Zoldyck's place which was relieving to Reika.

"Here we are miss." Reika was led to a large open room with glass dome windows and couches strewn about the room.

"Thank you." Reika nodded to the butler as he walked away.

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard? You're nothing but a child!" The woman was tall and skinny, much younger than her husband. She wore a tight fiting black dress and her long red hair was braided to the side.

"Yes madame, I will be escorting you to Yorknew." Reika simply bowed politely.

"My husband is such an idiot for hiring a child. I'll be killed in an instant!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms in a pout.

"I apologize for any inadequacies you feel I have." Reika knew how to play the game of master and servant, she was quite skilled at it.

"At least you admit it. My name is May, you'll have to listen and do everything I tell you. I'm transporting a precious item, but don't forget that your main priority should be me." May's high-pitched voice annoyed the hell out of Reika, but she continued to bow.

"Yes madame."

The two got into the car, Reika sat in the passenger's seat while May sat in the back with a medium sized box next to her. Reika wasn't sure what was in the box, but she figured it must be some item the Mafia wanted.

As the sun set, the two sat in the car quietly as they drove to the nearby city. Reika used En to expand her aura around the area of the car. Her aura was quite far reaching, anything out of the ordinary would catch her attention.

After three hours they had arrived at a large skyscraper in Yorknew. Reika got out of the car first and opened the door for May to come out. May got out with the box in hand, Reika offered help but she refused. The two walked to the large building and rode the elevator to the seventeenth floor. Reika made sure her aura was reaching far enough to see in the building as well as a bit out of the building. She felt nothing out of the ordinary, but knew she still had to be on guard.

"Wait outside the room. I'll be done in a moment." May said as they walked down the hallway to an unmarked door.

"Yes madame."

Reika waited outside until she felt someone with Nen coming up the elevator. It was a tall muscular blond man wearing a track suit, he looked to be in his twenties. His aura was strong, Reika started slowly draining his Nen as he came towards her.

"Excuse me miss, but I need to be in there." His voice was a bit gruff, Reika could see through his lies, more importantly she could tell he was an enhancer just by his aura.

"I don't think so sir." Reika said simply as she blocked the door.

"Let me correct myself. Let me in, or I'll smash your face." Upon hearing the threat, Reika drained all of his Nen and held it in her left hand.

"I don't think so." She drew back her aura and encompassed herself in electricity causing the man to jump back.

"So, it's your aura that I felt. Pretty strong for a kid." The man jumped up and went to punch her, but Reika grabbed his fist with her Nen filled left hand and began crushing it.

"What the hell? You shouldn't be able to easily catch my punches!" Reika simply smiled and sent a jolt of electricity down his arm.

"My Nen! You bitch!" The blond man backed away from Reika and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Don't come back!" She yelled down the hall as he ran for the elevator.

Reika looked at the Nen in her hand, it was quite powerful. Reika was surprised that she could see that he was an enhancer just by his aura, was she getting stronger?

Reika waited another thirty minutes before letting it go and watched it float back to its owner. Today had been strange, but she was glad she was May's guard. Someone else may not have been able to easily handle the blond-haired man. Reika was left standing guard as she wondered to herself who that man was and what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think this strange blond man in a track suit is hmm?
> 
> Hope this chapter was enjoyable!


	9. An Old And New Friend

Reika was standing outside the gates of a very expensive hotel. She was leaning her back against the wall and waiting for Hisoka to come out. After a few minutes she saw a very tall bald person run out, he looked to be around his late teens. After him walked out a shorter teen with a bow and arrow across his back.

"New hunters I see." Reika mumbled to herself right as she got a text from Hisoka saying he was on his way out.

Reika lifted herself from the wall and turned to stand right in front of the gate. She saw Hisoka's tall figure walking straight for her.

"Finally passed?" Reika asked as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back slightly.

"Second times the charm~" Reika didn't miss Hisoka's voice at all while he was away.

"I'm surprised you could restrain yourself." She teased as he stepped right in front of her.

"I can when I need to."

"I guess, why don't we-" Reika suddenly felt familiar set of eyes look at her.

Behind Hisoka she saw Illumi staring at her with his usual expressionless face.

"Let's leave, now." Reika said her voice low as her eyes moved back to Hisoka.

"What's the rush?" Hisoka asked, his voice smooth like velvet.

"There's someone here I don't want to see. Can we please just leave?" Reika begged, her eyes moved back to Illumi who continued to watch her.

"And who might that be?" Hisoka went to turn around, but Reika grabbed onto his arm stopping him.

"We're leaving." She held Hisoka by the wrist and dragged him down the hill.

Illumi watched as Reika took Hisoka away by the arm. Once he saw Reika he knew she had removed his needle from her head. Illumi hadn't seen Reika in a few years, he was surprised she had grown in strength from their last meeting.

"Who is it that you're hiding from I wonder." Hisoka's voice drawled as he was pulled away from the hotel.

"No one you need to know about." Reika stated bluntly as she continued to drag Hisoka.

"There's somewhere I want to go." She stopped pulling on Hisoka and stood still, waiting for him to respond.

"Where would you want to go?" Reika asked with an accusatory voice.

"Heavens Arena." Hisoka said to Reika's surprise.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Just for some fun~"

"I suppose I could come with you. I'm not working right now anyway." Reika folded her arms and thought about it.

"Think of it as a vacation."

Reika looked back up where Illumi was, nervous that he was following them. She had been working nonstop since Hisoka left, she supposed that leaving the country for a few weeks would do her good.

The two left for the airport, Reika continued to look behind her back on the way there. Hisoka pretended not to be curious, but he was dying to know who set his little hell cat on high alert. After a three-day airship ride, the two made it to the city where Heavens Arena was located.

"I'll quickly make it to the 200th floor. Just wait for me." Hisoka said as they stood outside the tall building.

"I'm not entering?" Reika thought she would have some fun and try her luck as well.

"It would be boring for you with the powers you have." Hisoka mentioned.

"Ah I see. I guess I'll explore the city then." Reika sighed and turned away from Hisoka.

"Have fun." Hisoka waved bye as she left.

The two parted ways and Reika made her way through the city. It was a nice city, it reminded her of Yorknew. It had the same fast paced feel to it, but Reika knew there was a nice countryside past the city. She roamed around various shops and vendors, but nothing in particular caught her eye. Reika was hard to please, meaning it was almost impossible to shop for her. The various friends she had knew never to buy her a birthday gift since she would most likely never use or wear it. She was simple, she knew what she liked and never strayed from that path. Expensive clothes never suited her, and jewelry was never her thing. She preferred her simple t-shirts and enjoyed not wearing anything that weighed her down.

The things Illumi always had her wear were always to pricey for her tastes, the jewelry always felt too heavy and the shoes always hurt. Being dressed up like a doll was one thing she did not miss from being with the Zoldycks, but her mind did wander. She was curious as to how Killua was doing, and if Alluka was ever able to live a somewhat normal life. Those were the two and only things she missed from being a butler.

Her mind continued to think about things as she made her way out of the city and into the expansive countryside. She was currently walking through a forest, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she enjoyed the fresh air. She suddenly felt the presence of two others not too far from her.

She hid her own presence so she could sneak up on her new prey. She wanted to see who was out here, and secretly hopped it would be something interesting, Hisoka had a bad influence on her. Suddenly she heard chains coming straight for her. She ducked behind a tree and the tree took the hit for her.

"That was good, now try it again but faster this time." A deep yet familiar voice came to Reika's ears. She figured that these two people must be student and apprentice, the Nen that came from both of them was fairly strong.

Reika quietly dashed around the trees until she was behind the two. There was a taller man and a blond boy around her age. She dashed further into the forest and unmasked her presence, so it made it seem like she had stumbled upon the two. Once she was close enough, she saw the older man and knew it was Izunavi, an old acquaintance of hers. She relaxed a bit now that she knew who she was approaching.

The two in front of her stopped and turned to look at her, they had obviously noticed her presence now.

"Yo." Reika threw up a peace sign and Izunavi squinted to see if it was who he thought it was.

"Reika? Reika Treto?" Izunavi left the blond boy's side and walked up to Reika.

"Master, who is she? Her aura is strong, I've felt something similar to her, but he was...different." The boy was perceptive, Reika gave him credit for that.

"That's right Kurapika, she's something else." Izunavi slapped Reika hard on the back, almost pushing her over.

"Oh, don't be so kind Izunavi!" Through a forced smile Reika returned the slap on the back, but twice as hard, actually knocking Izunavi down.

"Oof... I see that you've only gotten stronger since the last time we met." Kurapika helped his master to his feet.

"We both have gotten older." Reika smiled a bit while she watched Izunavi stand back up.

"Let me introduce you to my student, I think you'll like him." Izunavi smiled while pushing Kurapika closer to Reika.

"My name is Kurapika, it is nice to meet you."

Reika sized him up by looking into his aura and assessing it, she was able to see that he was a conjurer. She looked even deeper and felt malice and hatred rooted deep in his soul. She wondered why a boy around her age would feel such strong anger, but she left that aside and shook his hand.

"He is quite strong and has so much potential. His aura is full of hatred though, it's almost overwhelming." Reika noticed the boy look at her oddly, no one had described his aura to him before, and it seemed like Reika knew what she was talking about.

"Listen kid, Reika is strong, stronger than you may ever be. With a talent like hers no one stands a chance." Reika rolled her eyes slightly at the sudden compliment.

"Hey Izunavi I have an idea. I won't be needed for a while so, why don't I help you train Kurapika. Instead of using trees and dummies as targets, use me!" Reika noticed the surprise in Kurapika's eyes when she said this.

"Would you really be willing to help me train?" Kurapika spoke up, his voice unsure.

"I have time to kill, plus your aura interests me, so I want to get to know you more." She smiled brightly at the blond boy who was just a tad taller than her.

"Well, she won't go easy on you Kurapika, which is a good thing, you won't have to hold back." Izunavi grinned at Kurapika who thought hard about it.

"I suppose you are right. If Reika is okay with it, then I wouldn't mind sparring with her." Kurapika nodded his head

"Let's start now." Reika's lips turned into a sly smile as she walked further from Kurapika. He stood there and watched, a little taken back by her eagerness.

"I'll give you a week. If you can touch me with those chains of yours then you pass, if not, you should train for another month or two." Reika set the rules and Kurapika thought she must have been joking since he was already pretty fast with his chains.

"Okay, let's start." With that Kurapika launched his chain at Reika as fast as he could assuming he would pass in no time.

When the chains flew out and hurled themselves towards Reika, he was sure that she would get hit, but instead his chains hit nothing. Reika was suddenly gone, he couldn't even feel her presence until he felt a sharp pain hit him on his back. The force was so strong it knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground and turned around to see Reika looking down at him. She looked pleased with herself, so he took the opportunity to launch another attack. She was so close to him that there was no way she would have any time to react, but the chains hit thin air again! He quickly got to his feet and looked around him, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Right behind you." Her voice was so close to him, he could feel her breath on his ear. He quickly turned around to hit her with his dowsing chain, but she was gone by the time he reacted.

While the boy attempted to attack her, Reika focused harder on his aura. While she was out here, she might as well test her own strengths. She had always been hypersensitive to auras, but recently she's been able to see more about a person's Nen through their auras. The more she focused, the more she could see about his abilities.

"You're Nen is very strong, but it looks like you set some conditions on yourself. I can see the chain wrapped around your heart." He heard her voice and sent a chain flying towards her but missed again.

"How can you see the chain around my heart?" Kurapika was still scanning the area around him when he finally spotted her a few feet away. He tried once more to hit her with his chain, but she simply moved her head out of the way. He willed the chain to turn in midair to get her, but it was too slow, Reika suddenly appeared right in front of his face and punched him in the gut.

"I'm sensitive to auras, I can see a lot about a person just through their aura. I saw you set conditions on yourself, and I was able to see the Nen around your heart just by using my enhanced gyo." Reika stood over him while she explained some of her power to him.

"That's...insane." Kurapika gingerly got up and went to attack her again but was stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Let's take a break. I've hit you too hard, you'll be too disorientated to make any progress." Reika took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, helping him to sit down at a shady spot on the plush grass. Kurapika wanted to continue fighting with her, but she was right. His head felt numb from the pain in his stomach and back where she had landed two strong punches.

Reika didn't expect to find anyone in this forest but running into Izunavi and Kurapika would entertain her for a while. She sighed at the amusement she was having, Hisoka truly had a bad influence on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is highly unlikely for Reika to meet Kurapika in the same city as Heavens Arean, but please don't come after me!! I thought it would be really cool for Reika to actually meet Kurapika. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nonethless!! <3


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single quotations means internal thoughts, It might be confusing because I don't know how to italicize on archive haha. Sorry for any confusion in advance, but please enjoy! <3

Once Reika got Kurapika to sit down, she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. He was wondering what she was doing, but he suddenly felt warmth radiate through his body. His back and stomach no longer hurt, and he felt better than ever. Reika slowly opened her eyes again and took her hands away from Kurapika. She smiled slightly at him as he looked at her amazed.

"What did you just do?" Kurapika felt stronger than ever.

"She gave you some of her Nen to heal you faster. Cool isn't it?" Izunavi walked over to the two and sat down with them.

"You can do that too? I'm very impressed." Kurapika was truly in awe of Reika's powers. Reika wasn't one who liked to show off or be the center of attention, so she simply blushed a little and smiled awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"She saved my life once. We first met when she was thirteen, we were both assigned on the same mission. Even with five pro hunters, the job was difficult. I ended up taking multiple stab wounds to the chest, if it wasn't for Reika, I wouldn't be here today." Izunavi sighed as he remembered back to a time when he was younger.

"Wait, you've had this much power since you were thirteen?" Kurapika looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Well, you could say that." Reika felt weird again, she hated discussing her powers, but she didn't want to be rude and dismiss Kurapika.

For the next five days Reika and Kurapika faced off head to head as Kurapika chased her with his chain. While staying a few nights with him, Reika asked where the immense hatred stemmed from. He was reluctant to answer at first, but after a few hours he came around and told Reika his story. How the Phantom Troupe murdered his entire clan and took their eyes.

"I can see why you would bear so much hatred for them. Even hearing about that makes me hate them too. I'm sorry Kurapika, if I had known you back then I probably could've helped you and your clan." Even though Reika hung around Hisoka, she didn't tolerate needless killing.

She despised those who used their abilities to harm others. She makes so much money by taking out evil groups like the Phantom Troupe, she had pretty much dedicated her life as a hunter to help those in need. Even if it was some thugs or common murderers, Reika still offered her services to anyone who asked. She knew she was strong, but she also knew that someone had to deal with the weaker bad guys, she didn't choose her jobs based on degree of difficulty, she choose to fight anyone who picked on those who were weaker.

"You have two more days Kurapika. I can tell you've improved though, I've finally been using Nen to avoid your attacks, so keep up the good work." Reika patted Kurapika on his shoulder as he looked at her with grateful eyes.

The next morning Reika speed around the trees as she dodged Kurapikas chain. He slowly learned how to change the direction the chain was moving without slowing it down. Reika was right, he was getting better. There was a significant improvement from when they first spared.

Reika dodged the chain behind a tree, the chain busted through the tree and almost hit her. Reika was surprised that his simple chain attack was now strong enough to break through wood. She softly smiled to herself as she continued to dodge the chain.

After a few more minutes of dashing around, Reika turned to her right to block the chain, but the chain suddenly switched directions, almost like it was expecting her to dodge that way. It speedily wrapped around her throat, before it could touch her skin, she ducked her head away, but the dowsing end of the chain continued to follow her. When she stood back up the chain hit her square on her cheeck forming a small bruise.

"Yes!" Kurapika pumped his fists up in the air at his success. Reika was surprised he actually managed to hit her before time ran out. She smiled and laughed lightly at Kurapika's sudden excitement.

"Well done Kurapika!" Reika wiped the brushed her cheek and walked over to where Kurapika stood.

"You've gotten a lot better at handling that chain of yours, I'm sure you'll be very prepared to capture any member of the Phantom troupe with your chain jail. I'm very proud of how far you've come." Reika gave Kurapika a large smile which he returned.

"I couldn't have done it without you Reika, I'm forever grateful." Kurapika returned to his normally reserved and proper state.

Reika looked down at her phone and noticed a few texts from Hisoka.

"Well, I have to go, but I hope to see you again soon." Reika smiled sadly at Kurapika before turning around to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait for master to come back so you can say goodbye?" Kurapika asked, Reika stopped in her tracks and laughed.

"That old man doesn't need me to say goodbye to him. I left like this the last time we met so I'm sure it'll be fine." Reika turned back around to leave, but she felt a bit empty, she hated goodbyes. She wanted to stay with Kurapika for longer, but she knew they were on different paths. Plus, she had an annoying clown to return to.

It had been a few days, so she assumed Hisoka would already be at the 200th floor by now. She checked her texts to see what Hisoka had to say.

"I've made it to floor 200." Three days ago.

"Have you found something more entertaining than me?" Two days ago.

"A new toy has shown up." Today.

Reika sighed at the small wall of texts, she had to admit that she did find something more entertaining than being around the magician.

'Guess it's time to head back to the fool.' Reika thought to herself as she exited the forest.

The city was just as busy as when she left it, she had to make her way all the way back to Heavens Arena. Instead of walking she got a taxi and relaxed a bit. She had been using Nen for the last few days and she even healed Kurapika. She felt like she needed one big nap.

Upon arriving at Heavens Arena, Reika texted Hisoka asking where he was. She received a simple text with a room number and winking emoji. She shook her head at Hisoka's childishness and went inside. It was night at this point, as she walked the luxurious halls of the 200th floor she looked out the window and saw the sparkling lights of the city.

She saw Hisoka's room up ahead, but she saw a girl with pink hair exit. Reika narrowed her eyes in confusion as the two passed by each other in the hall. She got a brief glimpse of the woman's Nen, it seemed to be of the healing type.

'Hisoka, what have you gotten yourself into?' Reika pondered as she knocked on his door.

"Why hello~" Hisoka answered the door with his usual tone.

"Who was that?" Reika asked simply while she pointed behind her.

"Interrogating me already I see." Hisoka stepped out of the way to let Reika in.

The hotel room was huge, almost as big as her apartment. The floor was plush and the large king-sized bed looked more than comfortable. Reika was surprised to see such an exquisite room, she was jealous that while she was sleeping on the forest floor, Hisoka was living in luxury. 

"Her Nen was for healing wasn't it. What happened?" Reika kicked off her shoes and took a seat on the lush couch in the back of the room next to the floor to wall window.

"Your perception of auras is getting stronger, how exciting." Hisoka sat on the bed near her.

"So, I'm correct. Why did you need healing? Was it something I couldn't heal?" Reika wasn't jealous per say, but she was curious as to why Hisoka needed a different type of healer.

"It was no big deal, I'm fine, aren't I? What I want to know is what you've been up to." Hisoka narrowed his eyes on Reika who fidgeted under his gaze.

"Nothing really, I just ran into a familiar face and helped him out." Reika wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge to Hisoka, he wasn't talking so she wouldn't either.

"You helped him for five days? What kind of assistance were you giving?" Hisoka was sure filled with many questions for Reika.

"Why don't we talk about why you had a woman in here?" Reika was tired of Hisoka dodging her questions.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"What a stupid question, of course not!" Reika's face turned pink at the sudden question.

"Seems like it." Hisoka stood up and went to Reika and held her cheek gently in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I am not." There was no reason for Reika to be jealous and she absolutely did not want Hisoka to think he was right.

"Who was this man you were with?"

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"Yes, I hate it when other people play with my toys." Hisoka let go of her cheek and let her turn away. Reika wasn't expecting such a direct answer from him.

"I'm not your toy." Reika spat as she stood up and went towards the very large bathroom.

"Yes, you are~"

Reika slammed the door shut and began undressing. She was mad at the magician for making such absurd accusations. She turned the shower on cold to quell her anger at Hisoka, once she got in, she felt the ice-cold water run along her back and hair. The provided soap and shampoo looked expensive for being in a hotel room, but she figured that it was normal given the state of the room outside.

As she stood in the shower, she thought about what Hisoka had said. Was she really jealous of that woman? She couldn't tell, she had been travelling with Hisoka since she was ten, of course she had feelings for him, but they were never romantic, at least she thought so. Sleeping in the same bed as him all this time didn't help her sort out her feelings either, she dreaded having to go back out there and climb into bed with him. Hisoka didn't really take care of her when she was a child, he simply offered her a different life than what she was already living. The one thing she was worried about was Hisoka getting bored with her and abandoning her. She would rather him kill her then leave her in the dust. The more Reika thought about it, the more upset she was getting.

'I should be the one abandoning him! He's the one who flirts with anything that moves.' Reika sighed as her anger started to build.

'Who was that woman anyway and why won't he tell me?!' Reika wanted to know this instant.

Hisoka sat in bed as he smiled to himself. He could feel the anger and confusion in Reika from behind the door, he enjoyed riling her up.

'I should do this more often; how delectable her aura is right now.' Hisoka ran his tongue over his lips as he sat and waited for Reika to come out.

After another few minutes Reika came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around hair.

"What are you looking at?" She asked bitterly.

"My little hell spawn is quite angry tonight." Reika wanted to punch him in his smug face.

"Shut up and go wash your face already. I'm tired of looking at your makeup." Reika sighed as she climbed into bed and stayed on the edge to be as far away from Hisoka as possible.

"Yes, yes I'm going. Keep the bed warm for me will you~" Reika rolled her eyes as she felt the bed shift when Hisoka got up.

"Shut up." Reika's face turned slightly red as she turned away from hisoka's direction.

Tonight, was going to be a long one, Reika could feel it. Hisoka's none stop teasing would last through the night, which Reika dreaded.


	11. Unfair

The next day Hisoka informed Reika that he had a battle at the end of the night. He seemed pretty excited for it.

"Who is it with?" Reika asked as she ate her breakfast at the table in the room.

"A little boy. He really gets me-"

"Stop, I really don't want to hear any more." Reika didn't want her meal to be ruined by Hisoka's comments about a boy younger than her.

"So cold~" She ignored his comment and continued eating.

"We're going to Yorknew after tonight by the way." Hisoka said, Reika was surprised to hear that her "vacation" would last longer than she thought.

"Yorknew? For what?" She knew a large auction was going to be held, but she didn't know Hisoka was interested in that kind of stuff.

"I have an obligation to be there for the auction that's going to be held." Reika wasn't sure what Hisoka was talking about, but instead of asking more she simply let it go.

"Okay, Yorknew it is then. I suppose I could attend the auction, see if there's anything that catches my eye." She wondered if any scarlet eyes were going to be sold, she would buy them for Kurapika.

"You absolutely cannot go." Hisoka responded, foiling her plans.

"And why not?" Reika really wanted to do something nice for Kurapika, but the clown was ruining it for her.

"The Phantom Troupe will attack; I don't think you could take them all on at once." Hisoka hated to admit it, but he didn't want Reika to get herself killed, at least not by anyone but himself.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I can take the Nen of multiple people at one time, don't look down on me." Reika reassured him.

"That's not the problem. The problem is your ability to hold onto their Nen for an extended amount of time. They're all strong, it would take a toll on your body to hold on for more than thirty minutes." Hisoka had a point, the stronger the Nen, the more difficult it was to hold onto, and she would be holding onto multiple people's Nen.

"Whatever. Fine I won't go, but what am I supposed to do for that whole week?" Reika complained.

"Explore the city, there's much to do in a city like this." Hisoka offered.

"Sounds boring, but okay." Reika sighed and walked over to the couch in front of the T.V.

The two stayed in the room for a few hours while Reika lazily watched T.V and Hisoka sat with his blood lust.

Hisoka was to fight Gon tonight, he was more thrilled for this fight than the fight with Kastro. Gon was the boy he was most excited to watch grow in terms of strength. The only other time he felt this impatient for someone to grow was with Reika. He had found her when she was only ten years old, he took her in because he saw the potential in her. Why he continued to keep her around was not very clear to Hisoka himself, but he knew he didn't like to share with others. The fact that Reika was out for five days with a man he didn't even know, bothered him more than he thought it would. Since he would be fighting Gon tonight he threw his jealousy aside and focused on Gon.

Hisoka tried to pour his attention onto Gon, but suddenly the face of Reika when she picked him up at after the hunter exam came into his mind. She had seen someone she didn't want to see, and it was written all over her face. Hisoka let the topic die, but he was still curious. The more he thought about who in the hunter exam Reika would know, the clearer the answer became.

'Is she afraid of him?' Illumi came to mind, the only person Reika would remotely know from the hunter exam.

'In a fight she could easily take him down. There's something I'm missing.' Hisoka knew all about Reika's strengths and weaknesses, Illumi would be trouble, but she would still be able to take him.

Hisoka thought about it some more and remembered the needle she had taken out of her head when she first came back from working with the Zoldycks. Knowing a little about Illumi's power Hisoka connected the dots.

'She must've been controlled by him while she was there. Interesting.' Hisoka grinned slightly, he suddenly felt blood lust not towards Gon, but Illumi.

Reika was stubborn and hardheaded, Hisoka knew that she only willingly let Illumi control her because he was her employer. He couldn't help but wonder what Illumi forced her to do. He would ask, but he knew his favorite little hell spawn wouldn't give up information that easily. All he could do was wait and see what would happen.

The rest of the day was fairly boring for the both of them. Reika sat in front of the T.V while Hisoka waited patiently for his fight. It was finally time for Hisoka's fight, Reika walked to the door with Hisoka.

"Good luck. Try not to kill him." Reika said bluntly as Hisoka left through the door.

"Oh, I won't~"

Reika sighed at the clown and returned to her indent in the couch. She switched channels to the one that played the fights. She wanted to see who this boy was and how he grabbed Hisoka's attention.

After an hour the fight began. Reika watched from the room and was impressed by the young boy. His strength reminded her of herself when she was young, she laughed to herself when he landed a single punch on Hisoka.

"Good for you kid!" Reika figured they must've met during the hunter exam; the boy must have some reason for fighting Hisoka. She knew how creepy and unkind Hisoka could be, who wouldn't want to punch him?

When the fight was over Hisoka appeared in the room with a small bruise on his face from where Gon hit him. Reika laughed at him for a good minute for letting such a young child hit him like that. Hisoka simply watched her laugh with a slight grin on his face and went to shower.

"I can see why you like the boy. He has some real potential." Reika commented to Hisoka as he entered the bathroom.

"He's my prey." Reika could hear the seriousness in his voice through the door.

"I have no intention of fighting a kid." She assured Hisoka.

When Hisoka was done with his shower the two headed to the airport. It was a three-day ride to Yorknew, Reika hated sitting still for that long. When they arrived at the Yorknew airport Reika stretched her legs and upper body.

"It's late. Do you need to be anywhere right now?" Reika looked over at Hisoka who had just finished up a text.

"Not yet."

"Okay, Let's find a hotel."

They walked around for a while until they found a nice hotel to stay at. Reika paid up front to get the keys, once they were in their room Reika collapsed on the bed.

"You truly are a weak hunter." Hisoka mentioned as he took a seat next to her.

"Yet I win every fight we have. I just hate being stagnate for so long." Reika pulled the covers over herself and curled up into a tight ball.

"I let you win." Hisoka stayed sitting up.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to sleep." Reika closed her eyes to ignore the magician.

"I'll be gone late." Reika felt the bed move as Hisoka got out of the bed.

He took the keys and left without another word. Reika rolled her eyes at Hisoka and began drifting off to sleep.

'He never does stay long.' She sighed in her half sleeping mind.

The next morning Hisoka wasn't in the room, Reika even overslept until 11:00 am. She wasn't necessarily surprised that he wasn't back, she was just curious as to where he was. She sat up in bed and started to think about where Hisoka could be.

'He did mention the Phantom Troupe. Does it have to do with them?' She thought.

The Phantom Troupe, a band of incredulous thieves that many have failed to eliminate. Everything in Reika told her this was the best opportunity to take them down, but Hisoka had a point when he mentioned it would be hard for her to deal with them all in one go. There was also Kurapika, did she really want to deny him the revenge he deserved? Thinking of Kurapika, she wondered how he was doing. His soul had been so wrapped up in anger that maybe taking out the Phantom Troupe for him would do him good. It would keep him safer and allow him to focus on getting the eyes back first.

'Hisoka's influence on me is showing. I feel the urge to fight the Phantom Troupe just because they're strong.' Reika hated to admit this, but that was what she was feeling.

"I'm back~" Reika heard the door open and close as Hisoka walked in.

"Where were you?" She couldn't help her curious nature.

"Just meeting some people, nothing really." Hisoka sauntered over and took a seat next to Reika on the bed.

"The Phantom Troupe. So, you're one of them?" Reika could've guessed since he seemed to know exactly what the Troupe was planning the day before.

"Not really. It's their leader I'm after." Hisoka said as he looked Reika in the eyes. She could tell he wanted a fight, but she was still half asleep.

"He must be strong then."

"Very."

"I want to see." Reika stated not really thinking about her words.

"As I've said before, you are to stay away from them." Hisoka's eyes narrowed as if to challenge her.

"I know I know, what can I say. After all these years of being around you, I think I've picked up on your nasty habits." Reika admitted, Hisoka's eyes lit up.

"Really? How delightful." He clapped his hands together and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Not delightful, more like scary." Reika let a sigh escape her lips as she laid back down in the bed.

"Don't be silly. Let's go have a fight right now!" Hisoka grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.

"Right now? Ugh!" Reika was pulled all the way out of bed and onto her feet.

"Get ready, I have new rules in mind." Hisoka whispered into her ear causing her hair to stick up.

"Fine, give me a second." Reika walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She quickly changed and left the small room.

"Where are we going to do this at?" Reika asked as she shoved her shoes on.

"I know a place."

The two ended up at some abandoned buildings a few miles out of the city. It was dusty and it seemed like a whole city that was abandoned. There were many tall empty builds that looked like they could be skyscrapers.

"How did you find this place?" Reika asked as she kicked up some more dust.

"I was made aware of it last night." Hisoka answered.

Reika thought he was with the Phantom Troupe last night, but she decided not to press further.

"Are you ready for my new rules?" Hisoka asked, the space between them was about ten paces.

"What rules could you possibly make up? It was technically an equal fight when we decided I couldn't steal your Nen." Reika complained.

"You cannot use any Nen. That is my new rule." Hisoka grinned at the shocked look on Reika's face.

"You just want to kill me!" Reika yelled, angry at the ridiculous rule Hisoka had so well thought out.

"Oh? Is that what this seems like? Maybe, but I wanted to test your skills without Nen. Think of this as training if you ever get your own Nen stolen." Hisoka's smirk didn't leave his face the more upset Reika got.

"This is suicide for me, you know that?" Reika was wondering if the clown would even let her say no to these stupid conditions.

"Think of it as a learning experience."

"I don't need to learn shit!"

Hisoka truly wanted Reika to fight him with no Nen. He wouldn't back down from this request, it wasn't his desire to win a battle that drove him to make this rule. It was the fear he held deep inside him that Reika would run out of luck one day and get her Nen stolen. Knowing that there was someone in this city that could very well do that to her, put Reika at risk. Hisoka wanted to see for himself if Reika was capable of defending herself even without Nen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Hisoka? Is he just messing around with Reika, or is he actually trying to train her? Who knows at this point haha.


	12. An Encounter

Reika was scared that Hisoka was doing this so he could finally kill her. If she accepted the conditions to this fight, her life would be a risk. She's been reminded multiple times in her life that she was weaker than most hunters. She took damage like a person without Nen, and she had no regeneration powers. The closest thing she had to self-healing was Kurapika's Holy Chain which wouldn't work if Hisoka killed her.

"Hisoka be honest. You just want me dead don't you." Reika demanded to know the answer. She knew Hisoka would abandon her somehow, but she didn't realize he would just kill her when he got bored with her. Although she would prefer Hisoka kill her than abandon her, so maybe this was better.

"I don't want you dead. That isn't what this is about." Hisoka's voice was like velvet, something Reika was used to.

"Then why would you make such an absurd rule?" Reika questioned Hisoka's intent.

"Just think of it as training."

'Yeah training where I die, I guess I'm used to that.' Reika thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. Don't be so surprised when you win." Reika prepared herself to get knocked around.

"We'll see~"

"Start!" Reita yelled.

Reika wasn't dumb, she wouldn't head straight into a losing battle, so she put up her guard instead. If Hisoka wanted to fight, he would have to start it.

Hisoka took her up on the challenge and threw three cards straight for her. She caught all three with her hands easily.

"Good to know you still have your reflexes even without relying on Nen." Hisoka said as he took a step closer.

"I'm still a trained fighter you know." Reika said as she took one step back.

"Good, that will make this fun."

Hisoka disappeared and Reika quickly felt for his aura by closing her eyes. Hisoka appeared behind her, but Reika instantly jumped away from him. She landed a good distance away from him, she was thankful she was sensitive to people's auras.

"What a good girl." Hisoka grinned wickedly and pointed his finger at her.

"But I already set my trap." With that Reika's face was pulled towards his face. Hisoka landed a hard punch on her sending her to the ground.

He threw more cards at her, but just as quickly as she fell, she was up again. She jumped high into the air avoiding the cards and landed roughly on the ground. Her face throbbed with pain, Hisoka's punches were always the worst. Reika needed to stay quick on her feet, that was the only way she was going to have a chance in this fight. She started walking circles around Hisoka, using rhythm echo to confuse him.

"Oh? You haven't used this in ages." Hisoka mused at all the Reika's he saw around him.

"I haven't needed to." Every one of her responded.

Hisoka threw cards at every single Reika he saw, only one of them caught it. Hisoka smirked to himself and lunged at the true Reika, but in an instant she disappeared and reappeared behind him, throwing the four cards she took from him. Hisoka was already in the middle of an attack, and she threw them so fast even without Nen. He could only dodge half of them, the other two landed shallow hits on the back of his thigh.

"Smart girl, but you won't win this round like that." As Hisoka landed he released the bungee gum he had stuck on her chest and the wall of a nearby building.

Reika was dragged past Hisoka and smashed straight into the wall in front of her. Her nose was surly broken, her ribs were probably in no better shape. It hurt to breath, but Reika stood back up ever so slowly.

"I'm not finished yet!" From her pooled a dangerous aura of dark blood lust. She was fed up with Hisoka and his tricks.

"Mmm how delicious that look is on your face." He smirked as he stared at her beaten body.

"You'll just have to kill me!" Reika spat out some blood before disappearing again.

"You've got me all excited now my little hell spawn." Hisoka trembled with desire as Reika appeared right under him. She shoved her hand up above her, her hand had change shape, it was now as sharp as knives.

Hisoka dodged but wasn't fast enough to avoid a slight cut up his neck and chin. He went to attack, but Reika was gone. He looked around and felt a sudden pain on the back of his knee causing him to kneel. Reika then appeared in front of him, her claw like hands aimed directly at his throat.

The look in her eyes was terrifying, it surprised even Hisoka. Her eyes had no shine to them, they were dark and almost doll like. Hisoka figured she turned off some part of her mind that allowed her to act just the way she did when she was a child and was undergoing "training" from her parents.

"Alright alright, I give. You win." Hisoka held his hands up in defeat.

Reika's hand simply turned back to normal and her eyes slowly shut. She began falling, but Hisoka caught her just in time. She was unconscious, the only part of her that moved was her chest, and it was slight at that.

"Maybe I pushed her too far. I forgot how much she hates losing." Hisoka picked her up and carried her bridal style.

He suddenly felt the presence of another. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around.

"How long have you been watching...boss?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes at a figure standing in the shadows of the abandoned buildings.

"A while. You did choose to fight were our base was hidden." A tall man in a fur lined coat walked out from behind the rubble. His hair was slicked back, and he wore a cross on his forehead.

"It was the first place that came to mind. My bad." Hisoka said still carrying an unconscious body in his arms.

"Who is she." The man asked.

"No one you need to know." Hisoka answered bluntly.

"She poses a threat to the spiders. If she can defeat you even without using Nen, she's worth me knowing." The man was persistant.

"I'll make sure she stays away from us; you don't need to know who she is." Hisoka could imagine what he would want to do with Reika if he ever found out how talented she was.

"I don't need to know, or you don't want me to know, which is it?" He was clever and could see straight through Hisoka.

"I don't want you to know, Chrollo."Hisoka used the man's name, Chrollo only smiled upon hearing it.

"You wanted to test her skills without Nen because you were afraid, we'd meet, and I'd steal her Nen." Chrollo had heard all the context he needed to make such an accusation.

"Maybe, what of it?" Hisoka asked plainly, Reika still laying in his arms peacefully.

"She must have strong Nen if you're that afraid."

"I wouldn't say I'm afraid, more like cautious. I would miss out on a lot if you were to steal her Nen." Hisoka admitted shamelessly.

"You know, Phinks told me about a girl who matched her description one time. He said she was somehow was able to steal his Nen for a few hours. That makes me curious about the girl in your hands." Chrollo looked at Reika closer, noticing how she looked exactly like the girl Phinks had seen when he tried to steal a pair of scarlet eyes a few months ago.

"Hmm, there's nothing special about the way this girl looks, he must've seen someone else." Hisoka looked down at Reika, her breathing was even more shallow. He knew he needed to get her medical attention soon.

"I suppose. Just thought it was worth mentioning. I'll let you two go, but know this, if she appears in front of us again, I will interrogate her. You could say I'm interested in what she can do." Chrollo turned his back to Hisoka and left.

Hisoka sighed and began walking out of the city with Reika in his arms. Before he could get her in a taxi, she started moving slightly.

"H-Hisoka..." She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"P-Put me down." Reika asked, her body hurt to move, but she desperately needed to heal herself, the pain was too much to bear at this point.

"As you wish." Hisoka wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, but he laid her gently on the ground anyway.

Reika summoned Kurapika's chains and held out her thumb, a chain with a cross appeared and wrapped itself onto her chest. Hisoka watched with a grin on his face, he knew whose chains they were.

"My my, when did you get that?" Hisoka asked as he watched Holy Chain work its magic on Reika.

"While you were in Heaven's Arena." Reika felt a rush of warmth fill her chest as her bones began healing.

"Hm, so that's who you were with. Interesting. You two must've fought, did you let him hit you on purpose?" Hisoka asked knowing full well how Reika's powers worked.

"You know Kurapika? I was helping him train and he landed a small hit on me; it was enough for me to borrow it though." Reika was feeling slightly better, her face and head still hurt like crazy, but she was able to manage the pain.

"I had the pleasure of meeting him while taking the hunter exam." Hisoka watched as Reika stood up and brushed herself off.

"Let's go."

The two walked their way back to the busy city, it was afternoon by now and Reika wanted nothing more than to take a shower. When they got back to their room, that's exactly what she did. She then went straight to bed, not caring that there was still light in the air. While she was lying in bed, she asked Hisoka a question.

"So, who won the fight anyway, I kinda blacked out in the middle."

"You did. Are you surprised?" Hisoka threw a question back at her.

"I won? Impossible." Reika shook her head, she didn't know how she could've won such an uneven fight.

"You did. How were you able to turn your nails so sharp in the first place, who'd you steal that from?" Hisoka asked turning to her.

"My nails? Is that what happened? I didn't steal it, you said no Nen remember. It was something someone taught me while working with the Zoldycks. He showed me one time, and after a few tries I just picked it up. I never thought I'd use it though." Reika replied remembering the one-time Killua showed her how to do it.

"You are a fast learner." Hisoka responded.

That night was the best sleep Reika had in while. She slept all the way through the night with no nightmares, she even slept in till noon. When she woke up, she noticed the absence of Hisoka. She wasn't too surprised knowing the clown probably had better things to do. Reika decided to walk around the city while Hisoka was out.

There was nothing too great about the city, but there were a lot of vendors and merchants out since the auction was starting the next day. Reika walked by them all, nothing really caught her attention, but she did hear a familiar voice.

"What do you mean Gon!?" Reika continued to walk through the crowed, following the voice.

"We still don't have enough even after I sold my license!" A young boys voice was heard.

Reika approached the two young boys in the middle of the street. One had black spiky hair, the other had white silver hair. Reika recognized both of them.

"Master Killua." Reika bowed and Killua quickly turned around after hearing the voice.

"Reika!?" He was shocked to see his old butler in Yorknew.

"Reika? Who's that?" Gon turned around to face Reika who stood up straight and smiled at the two boys.

"She's an old butler who used to work for us. I didn't expect to see you here." Killua wore a slight smile on his face upon seeing Reika.

"Ah, hi Reika! I'm Gon, Killua's friend, nice to meet you!" Gon smiled a big smile, she recognized him from the fight with Hisoka.

"It's nice to meet you too Gon." Reika looked back and forth between the boys happy that Killua was able to leave the house and make a friend.

"I'm glad to see you've made a friend Killua. What are you two doing here?" Reika couldn't help her curiosity.

"We're here for the auction, there's something Gon wants." Killua responded pointing to the boy beside him.

"Ah I see. Here take this, it might help." Reika bent down and put one million jenny into Killua's hand.

"What!? We can't accept this! Are you crazy? How can you just give this to me?!" Killu attempted to put the money back in Reika's hand, but Reika refused.

"Take it as thanks. You made working as a butler tolerable and I want you and Gon to succeed. The auction will be more money than you could imagine, you'll need this." Reika said as she clasped her hands around Killua's.

"You're so nice!" Gon exclaimed.

"I make too much as a pro hunter anyway, it's the least I can do for you two." Reika smiled as she pulled her hand away from Killua's.

"You're a pro hunter? Wow!" Gon looked at Reika excitedly.

"She's not just any pro hunter, she's probably one of the strongest hunters I know. She the most effective when taking down other hunters." Gon looked even more thrilled when Killua said this.

"Please Killua, I'm not that great." Reika never knew how to handle compliments.

"It's true though."

"Well you two, I should be on my way. Good luck finding enough money for the auction. I hope to see you two sometime soon. Killua, I slipped my number in with the money, call me if anything comes up if you or Gon need help. I mean it." Reika looked down lovingly at the two before she turned around and left.

"Bye Reika! Thanks again!" Gon yelled while Killua simply smiled as she left.

Reika had seen through both of their auras. She knew before even talking to them that Gon was a good kid and Killua had gotten stronger. She was glad she ran into them, seeing Killua being able to act like a real kid for once was relieving for her.

'Shit, I should've asked how Alluka was doing!' Reika mentally slapped herself for not thinking to ask.

She figured she could ask at a different time; she was sure this wasn't the last time that the two would cross paths in her lifetime. Seeing Killua reminded her of his older brother which sent unwanted chills down her spine. Illumi, the thought of him still haunted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reika and Hisoka encountered some people they didn't expect to see. What do you think of Hisoka's almost protective nature towards Reika. Is he being protective over someone he loves, or someone he sees as a toy? Only Hisoka knows at this point.


	13. A Deal

It was the night of the auction, Reika was forced to stay in her room for the whole event. Reika didn't understand why she listened to Hisoka like he was her parent. She supposed it was from all the years of being with him. She watched on the news as the Phantom Troupe got away with all of the goods from the auction. 

'Psh, I could've stopped that from happening.' Reika rolled her eyes and shut off the T.V. 

It was fairly late and Reika was still healing from her last fight, so she decided to take a shower and go to bed. Hisoka wasn't coming back until late so she would have to fall asleep on her own again. She didn't need Hisoka to sleep, but she realized that she fell asleep faster with Hisoka in the bed. 

The next morning Hisoka was in bed sleeping close to Reika. He kept his hands to himself but was sleeping on her side of the bed. Reika slipped out of bed quietly and tiptoed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Once she was finished, she walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting up. 

"Did I wake you?" She asked as she took a seat at the table. 

"No, I woke up on my own." Hisoka said as he ran his hands through his hair that was down to his shoulders. 

Reika picked up the hotel menu and read through the various breakfast options. She settled on the same thing she had been getting the last few days here. She ordered Hisoka the same thing knowing he wouldn't care what was brought to him. Once the food got to their room, they both sat at the table and ate. Reika eyed Hisoka's hair, she much preferred it down like this, but he always insisted on having it up. 

Reika was going to comment on his hair, but her phone suddenly rang. It was a number she recognized so she answered it. 

"Mr. Yhirs what do I owe this pleasure?" Reika sat up straighter as she assumed her role as bodyguard. Hisoka's eyes perked up at the sudden change in Reika's voice. 

"Yes, I can do that. Wire me the money, I will see you two at eight then. Yes, goodbye sir." Reika put her phone away and resumed eating. 

"What was that?" Hisoka asked out of curiosity. 

"I got a job. Someone I once worked for needs me to escort them to the auction tonight." Reika was hoping for a call from someone so she could deal with the Phantom Troupe, this was just the call she was waiting for. 

"You'll disobey me and meet the Troupe?" Hisoka could see through the small smile Reika was wearing. 

"You know me so well." Her lips curved up as she continued to eat. 

"Just don't get caught." Hisoka warned through daring eyes. 

"I won't. I'm not that easy to catch." Reika assured him through her bites of food. 

That evening Reika put on a suit and tie as she tied her hair up into a high pony. She opted for black flats rather than heels, if the Phantom Troupe was going to get in her way, she didn't want heels to stop her. 

Hisoka mused at her when she walked out of the bathroom in her new attire. The look she wore on her face plus her outfit made her seem five years older than what she was. Hisoka enjoyed watching Reika put on different “faces” for clients. 

"Stop staring, I'll be gone all night, I assume you will be too." Reika said as she adjusted her tie in the mirror. 

"What a mind reader~" Hisoka answered as he watched Reika fumble with her tie. 

Hisoka stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked behind Reika. He wrapped his arms around her and took her hands away from the silk. Reika could see him smirk in the mirror as he fixed the tie for her, his body too close to hers. 

"There, all better." Hisoka smiled at his work as Reika turned around to face him. 

"Thanks, I guess." Reika rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and walked towards the door. 

"See you later, don't get yourself killed." Hisoka grinned as she left the room. 

'She looks so grown up dressed like that. Too bad she still has the temperament of a child.' Hisoka chuckled lightly to himself. 

A car waited for Reika outside the hotel, she got in and sat for the few hours it took to get to the Yhirs mansion. When she arrived at the familiar household the butler bowed to her and let her in. He walked her into the main room which had a myriad of fine china and beautiful paintings. The floors were lined with red carpet and the furniture in the room looked to be made out of the finest of material. Reika wasn't so surprised knowing that this family had a lot of money to work with given her paycheck. 

May was in a tight-fitting black evening gown while Taris, the head of the household, was wearing a luxurious suit. Reika felt out of place in the mansion but kept her cool as May approached her. 

"This child again." She sighed, clearly not impressed by Reika's work. 

"With the possibility of the Phantom Troupe attacking again, she's our best bet." Taris explained to his unwilling wife. 

"Whatever, it's only our lives that are on the line here." May commented. 

"I will do all that I can to protect you both from harm's way." Reika bowed to the two in the room, but mentally cursed May in her mind. 

"We should get going then." Taris led both of them to a car outside. 

The ride back to Yorknew was uneventful, Reika used En to make sure there were no immediate threats outside. Once they got to the city all hell broke loose. There were hundreds of guards outside trying to fend off the Phantom Troupe. 

"Get as close as you can." Reika ordered the driver who nodded in response. 

Through all the traffic the driver was able to get the three of them to about a block in front of where the auction was going to be held. Reika got out of the car and opened the door for her two employers. 

"Stick as close to me as you can." Reika formed a thin layer of bungee gum around the three of them just in case any stray bullets went for them. 

She could sense the presence of at least four very skilled fighters in their proximity. Reika ran towards the building as the two followed close behind. All she had to do was drop off the two of them at the entrance and then she could have some fun with the Phantom Troupe. 

While they were running a few bullets hit Reika's shield, but easily bounced off. Reika wasn't sure if Hisoka had ever used bungee gum like this, she wasn't even certain how long it would hold. None of the four Nen users she felt approached them, so she continued to run to the auction. 

After sneaking the two inside, Reika disabled her bungee gum shield and walked outside where the fighting was taking place. She hopped to find a member of the Troupe so she could play around with them, but as she was walking, she only found a few Nen controlled guards. 

'Someone must be controlling them. I wonder if I could seek them out by feeling for their aura specifically.' Reika questioned the extent of her abilities, but she closed her eyes, nonetheless. 

She quickly identified the locations of the four members, but she wanted to take it a step further. Without them being close to her she could faintly sense what their Nen types where. 

'Transmuter, Enhancer, Specialist...ah! Manipulator. Found you!' Reika had shuffled through all the Nen users she could sense and finally came across the Manipulator. He was sitting in a tree about thirty paces from her, too far to drain his Nen, but all she had to do was get close enough. 

She concealed her presence and started walking towards him until she was only about fifteen paces away. Reika started the process of draining his Nen slowly so he wouldn't notice. Once she had most of his Nen in her hand she made a dash for him. She appeared right behind him with a needle in her hand. 

"What the?" The blond boy dashed out of the tree in time before Reika could land a hit on him. 

"Who are you?" The tall boy asked Reika as he now stood in the middle of the street. 

"Just another bodyguard." During his questioning Reika had stolen all of his Nen and held it in her right hand. 

The boy narrowed his eyes and held up a antenna about to throw it at her when he suddenly noticed something was wrong. He looked down at his device and it showed an error sign. He was thoroughly confused. When he looked up Reika was gone, he started to panic now knowing his Nen was gone, he was completely defenseless. Reika showed up right next to him and punched him with her Nen filled hand right in the stomach. This sent him flying across the street and into a bunch of cars. 

"Well look who we have here!" A voice appeared behind Reika and she quickly turned around. 

In front of her was another tall blond man, but he looked gruffer than the last. Reika tossed the other boy's Nen back to his unconscious body and quickly began draining the man's in front of her. 

"Not so fast you thief!" He yelled as he lunged at her with his fist out ready to hit. 

"Funny you say that." Reika can be quick or slow at draining someone's Nen, she was quick this time as she formed a wall of fire in front of her. The blond man stopped in his tracks and glared at Reika. 

"I'll make you give me back my Nen you bitch." He seethed. 

"Oh, it's you! You're the guy I fought in that hallway, you ran with your tail between your legs last time, why don't you go and do that again." Reika egged him on. 

"I'll kill you and bring your corpse to my boss!" 

The man dashed around the fire and went to punch her, but Reika was too quick on her feet. She jumped away and shot a blast of electricity out of her hand. The taller man dodged the electricity but felt the shock through his legs. Reika had spread her lighting through the ground to catch him off guard, which worked. Her electricity was extremely strong, it could bring a full-grown man to his knees crying in an instant. The blond man felt this power and fell to the ground with no Nen to protect him. 

"You're the thief here." Reika grinned and punched the man with her Nen fist which enhanced her power. He went flying and Reika watched him land solidly on the hard cement. 

"Phantom Troupe, not that scary up close. They're filled of a bunch of blond guys I guess." Reika shrugged her shoulders and started walking back to her hotel. After seeing two members she wasn't too impressed, her ability to steal Nen made their fights no fun. 

As the night came to a close the Troupe gathered back at their hideout. Chrollo sat above his members on some rubble as they all piled in. Phinks walked in with a bruise on his face while Shalnark held his stomach. Chrollo looked at the two questioning their injuries. 

"Boss, we have another one to look out for besides the Chain user." Phinks said as he rubbed his cheek. 

"Did you run into her too Phinks?" Shalnark asked. The Troupe was very interested in what these two had to say. 

"Yeah, right after you. Boss, she has the ability to steal Nen. It's almost like your power, but different." Phinks explained. 

"Pakunoda show me who their talking about." Chrollo demanded, Pakunoda nodded her head and approached the two blond men. 

She touched both Shalnark and Phinks and asked them a simple question. 

"Who did you fight?" With that Pakunoda saw all the information she needed. She then loaded her gun and fired their memories into Chrollo's head. Right as she did that Hisoka arrived at the meeting late. 

"Hisoka, I warned you that if your little friend got in our way, I would find a way to interrogate her." Chrollo said calmly as the clown walked in. 

"Good luck finding her, boss~" Hisoka grinned without a care in the world. 

"You know where she's at don't you!? Be a good member and tell us where she's at so we don't have to hunt her." Phinks yelled at Hisoka who causally took a seat on the crumbling windowsill. 

"If you don't tell me where she's at I'll have Pakunoda ask you. Either way, you're revealing to me where she is." Chrollo interjected from where he sat. 

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but on one condition." Hisoka put his finger up in the air. 

"What is it." Chrollo asked, now interested in what the magician had to say. 

"Only you are allowed to see her, no other unnecessary spiders." Hisoka said firmly. If all eleven of the others were to come, they could overpower Reika. He was being generous by letting Chrollo in. 

"Deal." Chrollo said without a thought. 

"But boss! That's dangerous!" Nobunaga spoke up, but Chrollo put up a hand to silence him. 

"I know what I'm doing. Hisoka, you will take me to her tomorrow morning." 

Hisoka nodded his head in response and sat there with a smug look on his face. He wasn't sure why, but Hisoka was very certain both Reika and Chrollo wouldn't try fighting each other. Hisoka had already made it clear to her that he desired to fight Chrollo himself, Reika was one to respect his wishes and do as he asked. The only problem was making sure Reika woke up early enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka enjoys seeing Reika all dressed up for work. I think he's so cute when he reminds himself how childish she can still be. I hope you guys are enjoying Hisoka and Reika, I wanted to make sure I wrote Hisoka in a believable manner.


	14. An Argument

The next morning Reika woke up to the sound of her phone ringing loudly next to her ear. She rolled around in the empty bed before reluctantly picking it up.

"What?" She her voice drawled, heavy from sleep.

"I see you've just woken up. Get dressed, I'm bringing someone up." Hisoka abruptly ended the call and put his phone away.

"What?!" Reika shot straight up in bed finally processing what Hisoka had said.

She dashed into the bathroom to quickly change and brush her teeth. She was wearing shorts and a plain white t-shirt; she could see a spot of drool on her face, so she washed her face as well. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Reika walked out of the bathroom and let Hisoka and his company in.

"Your hair is a mess." Hisoka mentioned as he walked in. Reika deadpanned, but quickly recovered when a man in a white button up walked in. His hair was down and slightly in his face and he wore a wrap around his forehead.

"You're the one who called me at 8:30 am." Reika said as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"This is Chrollo, the Phantom Troupe leader." Hisoka said casually.

Reika's face showed her disbelief as she looked at the other man.

"You told me not to get involved, so you brought the head spider into our room?" Reika looked at Chrollo who simply smiled at her. She begun analyzing his aura and realized his specialist abilities. She took a step backwards from him after she sized him up. He was stronger than he looked.

"You're the one who started it. You fought two spiders last night." Hisoka mentioned as he took a seat on the bed.

"You found out about that huh?" Reika sighed and Chrollo took a step towards Reika who took a step backwards with caution.

"You're much younger than I thought. I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk. Shall we?" Chrollo asked nicely as he motioned towards the two chairs at the table.

"Talk? Why would you want to talk to me? What is this about Hisoka?" Reika looked over Chrollo's shoulder to the clown sitting on the bed.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the boss here." Hisoka closed his eyes and put his hands up in defense.

"Let's just take a seat, Reika." Chrollo's voice was deep, but not as deep as she thought it would sound.

Reika gave up and took a seat in front of Chrollo, although she sat on the edge of her chair tapping her foot nervously. Reika was well aware that Chrollo could take her Nen if the right conditions were met. She wanted nothing more than to just steal his Nen first, but she knew she couldn't do that or that would start a fight.

"Don't be too nervous I'm just curious about you. Would you answer some of my questions for me?" Chrollo asked all too gently.

"As long as you don't steal my Nen, then I suppose I'm fine with that." Reika was on edge but looking at Hisoka made her feel better. If he wasn't on edge, then she shouldn't be.

"I promise I won't steal your Nen. I have no intention of doing such a thing. I guess my first question would be how did you know my ability?" Chrollo was almost shocked to hear Reika's concern, he wanted to find out more about her.

"I'm hypersensitive to Nen, recently I've been able to use that six sense to see people's Nen type and abilities. It is limited though; it gets less accurate the further away someone is." Reika admitted, she wasn't sure why Chrollo was interested in her abilities, but she figured it couldn't be for good.

"What about your Nen stealing capabilities, how do they work and what are their limitations?" Chrollo was straight to the point.

"I can physically hold onto other people's Nen for a few hours, it depends on how strong they are. I can't take it for myself, I can either send it back to them or destroy it, but destroying it takes a lot of energy, so I usually just give it back after a few hours." Reika couldn't believe she was telling all this to a stranger, the head of the Phantom Troupe at that!

"Ah I see. Then your power isn't like mine." Chrollo's tone was very smooth which came as a surprise to Reika.

"Well...not that power." Reika laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"You have another power that lets you steal Nen?"

"Not really steal, more like borrow. I can use the Nen powers of another for a few hours, I'm not certain how long though since I've only ever used someone's ability for a little over an hour. The downside to this power is that I have to be physically hit by the other person's ability for it to replicate itself to me. I also receive all the limitation of said ability and I receive all damage like a human who has no Nen, even more so sometimes. I guess you could say I'm a glass cannon." She hopped this was enough information to get him off her tail.

"Then tell me, would you like to join the Phantom Troupe? I can guarantee that-"

"I'll stop you right there. If you're here for recruitment, then your efforts are in vain. I have no desire to join the Troupe, in fact I hunt groups like yours for a living. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Reika put up a hand to refuse the head spider. She looked over at Hisoka and saw that he was smirking slightly.

"Your skills are wasted then." Chrollo answered a bit taken back by her abrupt answer.

"I don't think fighting off murderers like yourself is a waste of my skills." Reika narrowed her eyes at Chrollo who wore a smug look on his face.

"There will always be murderers whether you're alive or not. Give up now and join the Troupe." Chrollo challenged her. Reika was starting to get pissed at the guy in front of her.

"Why give up when there's a murderer right in front of me that I could easily destroy?!" Reika stood up as did Chrollo.

"Now kids, let's not fight." Hisoka stood up and walked between the two, facing Chrollo.

"He started it!" Reika pointed at Chrollo in anger who simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Reika, your childishness is showing, why don't you put it away my little hell spawn." Hisoka said sweetly, his eyes darkened as they looked at Chrollo.

"Whatever." Reika folded her arms and pouted behind Hisoka, Chrollo watched her and grinned causing Hisoka to narrow his eyes.

"I think you've gotten your answer boss, why don't I escort you out. Reika is awfully stubborn and hates losing, so there is nothing more to say here." Hisoka tried to play referee, but he could tell Chrollo didn't want to give up.

"If she appears in front of me or my spiders again, I'll force her to join." Chrollo said finally taking his eyes off of Reika and placing them on Hisoka.

"I'd like to see you try!" Reika rose her fist at Chrollo, but Hisoka pushed her hand down with his own.

"I'll just make sure that doesn't happen." Hisoka smiled as he tried to calm both of them down.

"You're really wasting your skills and effort Reika. Come find me once you've come to your senses." Chrollo began walking away, but Reika wasn't finished with him.

"You're the one that needs to come to your senses. Why don't we fight right- Mmm mphmm mmn!" Hisoka put his hand on Reika's mouth to stop her from saying anything stupid.

"I can walk myself out Hisoka, but remember where you need to be tonight. It was a pleasure Reika." Chrollo flashed her a quick smirk before heading out the door and closing it.

"You little- Mmm mphmm!" Reika shook her fist full of fire at the door Chrollo left through as Hisoka held his hand tightly to her face.

"Now now, my hellcat calm down." Hisoka brought her face into both of his hands and peered down at her.

"I hate him and his smug little-"

"I know but remember this." Hisoka bent down to whisper in her ear.

"He is my prey; you are not allowed to fight one of my other toys~" The way Hisoka whispered in her ear sent shivers down her spine. His blood lust began oozing out of every part of him, Reika finally decided to quiet down and behave herself.

Hisoka smiled at her sudden lack of anything to say and let go of her face. He walked over to the bed and took a seat, Reika followed and took a seat next to him.

"Hm? More to say?" Hisoka asked as he looked at her.

"Do you really think you could fight him? Just by looking at his aura up close I can tell he's very strong." Reika was a bit worried that Hisoka might have bitten off more than he could chew.

"And what do you see when you look at my aura?" Hisoka threw the question back at her.

Reika knew what Hisoka's aura was like already, but she looked again just to please him. What she was pure blood lust with a side of excitement. Nothing too new with Hisoka, but she did sense that he was stronger than what he usually demonstrates when they fight. Reika knew he held back when they fought, but she didn't realize he held back this much.

"I guess you're a bit stronger than what you lead on." Reika mumbled to herself.

"There you have it then. Don't be too worried about me." Hisoka reached up and patted her head.

"I'm not worried about you I just... I don't know I guess I'm worried about you after all..." Reika pouted a bit and Hisoka laughed at her unwillingness to say so.

"You don't have to be." Hisoka pulled her head closer to his and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm stronger than you think, remember that." Hisoka smiled with his eyes closed and Reika wore a slight blush.

"O-Okay."

The rest of the day went on like any other. Reika sat in front of the T.V. and Hisoka sat on the bed shuffling cards and making towers with them. Reika always wondered if Hisoka used Nen to shuffle his cards since he was always so fast at it. It was nothing that came up naturally in conversation, so she just left if for her brain to figure out.

At night Hisoka left to do something with the Phantom Troupe, Reika didn't want to think about the Troupe anymore, so she went to bed early. She only woke up when Hisoka arrived at around 2:00 am. Hisoka seemed more down than usual, Reika decided to ask what was wrong.

"Did somthing happen?" Reika rolled over and looked at Hisoka who laid in the bed face up.

"Chrollo got his Nen sealed away." Hisoka sounded almost broken hearted, Reika wasn't used to him showing any emotion other than desire.

"Really? By whom?" Reika didn't know how to make him feel better.

"Kurapika." Reika was shocked to hear that Kurapika was able to achieve such a feat.

"He was here in Yorknew? I didn't know he got that much stronger since the time I left him." She was glad to hear that Kurapika was getting the revenge he deserved, but Hisoka seemed distraught with the news.

"I'm technically a Nen exorcist, I could take Kurapika's Nen away. I would replace it once you two finished your fight though." Reika offered something to Hisoka to hopefully cheer him up.

"If you appear in front of him, he'll make you a spider. Did you already forget that?" Hisoka rolled over and faced Reika.

"Don't take his threat seriously. No one can force me to do anything." Reika wondered if Hisoka was actually worried about her.

"He's good at forcing people to do what he wants. He'd find a way to manipulate you."

"Are you worried about me?" Reika couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like it when people touch my toys." Hisoka said bluntly.

"Oh, I forgot..." Reika sighed mentally hitting herself for thinking Hisoka thought of her as anything other than a toy. She almost got her hopes up.

"Do you want me to worry about you?" Hisoka wrapped his arms around Reika's smaller frame, but she turned her back to him, he continued to hold her.

"No..." Hisoka couldn't see it, but Reika was pouting. He could guess what she was doing though.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to find a Nen exorcist. You'll be lonely for a few days, but you can stay here in Yorknew or go back to the apartment. After I find the exorcist, I'm fighting with Chrollo, so I might be long." Reika's heart sank a little after hearing this. She would have an empty bed once again, but she couldn't stop Hisoka from doing what he wanted.

"I'll stay in Yorknew for a little longer, I can probably find more jobs here." Reika let out a breath as she realized her vacation was over.

That night Reika fell asleep with Hisoka's arms wrapped tightly around her. When she woke up, he was gone. Her heart almost ached from the sudden loneliness she felt, but she knew her developing feelings needed to be stopped. It would be completely one sided if she fell for Hisoka, but she couldn't help herself. She grew accustom to always being with him, the feeling only felt natural.

Reika got out of bed and noticed a note on the table that read,

'Don't miss me too much my little hell spawn <3'

Reika took the note in her hand and rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her lips.

'What a cocky bastard.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I really enjoyed playing with the more childish side of Reika. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this, I am thankful for every comment, they motivate me to continue to update!!! <3


	15. An Old Acquaintance

Reika decided to go on walk through the city after leaving Hisoka's note behind. She put on some light blue shorts and a black t-shirt. She stopped at the door to put on her shoes and then headed out.

It was a bright and sunny day with no clouds in sight. Reika marveled at how beautiful the day was after all the chaos that happened with the Phantom Troupe. It was almost like part of the city wasn't under attack just two days ago.

Reika wouldn't miss this opportunity to get some vitamin D. As she walked around the bright city, she found a small child crying on the side of the road. Reika immediately ran in to help, other pedestrians simply looking at them and did nothing. Reika approached the child and bent down to their level.

"What's wrong?" Reika asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I lost my mommy!" The little girl cried.

"Shh, shh it's going to be alright; I'll help you look for her." The little girl took Reika's hand and held it tightly.

"Will you take me to where you last saw her? She's probably out looking for you right this minute." Reika comforted the girl with reassuring eyes.

"Mn." She nodded her head and began walking Reika through the city.

The two walked for some time and the bustling city was suddenly to their back as the girl walked her to the countryside. Reika felt something was off, but she continued to follow the little girl as trees started to set in.

"Is this really where you last saw your mother?" Reika asked noticing the girl's grip on her hand tightened.

"Yes." The girl said through her dried tears.

"Okay..." Reika was unsure, but she knew whatever laid ahead of her she would be ready for.

The two continued walking through the forest until they stumbled upon an unconscious woman leaning up against a tree. Reika let go of the girl's hand and ran to the woman, she felt for a pulse and thankfully found one.

"How did this-" Suddenly a needle flew straight for Reika's head, but she caught it just in time. It was a small almost invisible needle that Reika recognized.

"Illumi! Stop hiding and face me!" Reika yelled out into the trees.

Three more large needles flew at her at top speed, Reika jumped out of the way and watched them land in the tree behind her. Illumi revealed himself from behind a tree, his face bore its usual expressionless look.

"Yo." Was all he said before throwing a few more needles at the little girl.

Reika was quick and grabbed her to pull her out of the way, but Illumi threw another thin needle which landed directly into Reika's head. Stunned by Illumi's cleverness, Reika fell back on the ground as the needle implanted itself into her.

"I see your love for children hasn't gone away." Illumi said as he released his In and revealed a needle inside the child's head.

"How dare you use a child like that!" Reika stood back up and threw a fiery punch at Illumi which he easily dodged.

"Call me master and never disobey an order." Illumi said abruptly causing Reika to stand in place.

Illumi's oppressive aura consumed Reika, a familiar knot formed in her stomach as she stood still, too afraid to move. Reika willed herself to lift her hand up to the needle in her head, but she was too weak to defy Illumi's orders.

"What do you say, Reika?" Illumi asked, his gaze fixated on her.

"Y-Yes, master..." Reika's voice was trembling, her biggest nightmare just came true, she was now under Illumi's control once again.

"Thank goodness. I thought you would've gotten too strong for me to use my needles, but with enough Nen you're still under my control. Let me get rid of these two." Reika screamed as Illumi threw needles into the child and her mother.

"Master! They were innocent!" Reika was horrified at what Illumi had done.

"They were simple pawns in my game to checkmate you. Let's go." Illumi took hold of Reika's arm and pulled her along with him.

Reika was trembling as she walked forwards with Illumi. His familiar cold hands gripped her painfully hard as he dragged her out of the forest and into a black car. Illumi closed the door on her and walked over to the other side and got in. He looked at Reika for a while until he finally opted for staring out the window. Reika sat in the seat shaking, her mind was racing thinking about what Illumi had planned for her. If past experiences told her anything, he'd use her to lure his targets. Reika thought this plan wouldn't work anymore, she wasn't as young as she used to be, and surly Illumi could handle assassinations on his own.

"Tell me what you've been up to all these years." Illumi demanded turning his attention back to her.

"I-I've been taking up jobs as a blacklist hunter..." Reika wasn't sure how much he wanted to know about her life thus far.

"I see. Explain to me your relationship with Hisoka." He was straight to the point, something Reika already knew about him.

"W-We met when I was eight. He took me in when I k-killed my parents and burned down the house. I've been travelling with him ever since; he thinks me more as a toy than anything. I-I'm not sure why he continues to keep me around." Reika admitted knowing it was futile to withhold any information from him.

"Are you afraid of him?" She wasn't sure what his point was, but he sure was asking a lot of questions.

"No, but I know he'll kill me one day, I've already accepted that." Reika hopped the topic would change from Hisoka.

"Are you afraid of me?" Illumi asked pointing to himself.

"Y-Yes..." Reika hated to admit it. She knew she could kill him easily, but the way his aura encompassed her was too much for her to bear.

"Good."

Reika questioned Illumi's intentions, but she knew she couldn't ask him any questions. He would turn them down anyway.

The two sat in the car for a little while longer until they got to an expensive looking hotel. Reika mentally freaked out at the sight, her hands began trembling even more with fear. She had no idea what Illumi was planning or why he suddenly wanted her back.

"You have a job to do tonight. Come with me." Reika knew hotels were no good in situations like these. She could only imagine what the job Illumi wanted her to do was.

They rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor. Illumi dragged her to a room further down the hall and opened the door with his key.

"There's an outfit in there you must change into. When you're done come out of the room." Reika nodded her head and walked in, the door closing once she was inside.

She ran to a mirror and searched for the needle in her head. When she found it, she started to tug on it, but the headache and stifling aura hit her like a truck. Her hand was shaking too much at this point, she couldn't remove the needle. The next thing she tried was removing the Nen out of the object, but she found herself in a similar position. Her mind went blank from the pain and her eyes began to water. She was completely and utterly helpless at this point, there was no one to save her.

Reika stopped trying to take the needle out and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes already began developing bags and her face seemed paler. The overbearing nature of Illumi's aura was going to be the death of her. If anyone one was close to killing her at this point, it would be Illumi, not Hisoka. Hisoka... Reika thought of him and wondered what he was up to. Her nausea and headache started to slowly diminish the more she thought of him. She would just have to wait until Hisoka was done finding the Nen exorcist and hopefully won his battle with Chrollo.

She turned her attention to the bed, a light green sun dress with straps was laid out with a few accessories and white heels. She wasn't necessarily surprised at the sight, Illumi liked to dress her up like a pretty girl. She took off her clothes and set them aside, she then threw the dress on and placed the jewelry in their assigned places. Reika took a look in the mirror once more and she had transformed into a rich looking young woman. She rolled her eyes and slipped on the heels before she headed out of the room.

"Took you long enough." Illumi commented as Reika exited the room. Reika noted that he had changed into a suit and tie while she was away.

Reika simply nodded and walked alongside Illumi. When they got to the car Illumi held the door open for her which Reika thought was strange. When they were both seated, Illumi started to ask questions once more.

"Tell me more about your hypersensitivity to auras." Reika knew where this conversation was going, and she could guess what he wanted her to do.

"I used to simply be more sensitive to the auras of others, but recently I've been able to see someone's Nen type as well as abilities through their aura. I'm not sure if it's Nen based or not, it's a recent development." She wondered if Illumi had spied on her, or how else would he know about her six sense.

"Then you'll be able to do your job well. The plan is to act as a couple at this restaurant. There will be a powerful Nen user who is my target. I'm not sure what their ability is so you'll have to tell me." Illumi adjusted his tie as he talked, he didn't bother showing Reika a picture of the person since he figured they would be the only other Nen user in the room.

After a few minutes of being stuck in traffic the sun had set and the two had arrived at their destination. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in Yorknew, you had to book a reservation about two weeks in advance just to possibly have a table. Reika wasn't too surprised that Illumi was able to get a table. He either used his hunter license and family name or threatened the owner's life.

Illumi took hold of Reika's hand and placed it around his arm. She noticed the material of his suit was incredibly fine, it must've cost a fortune. The two went into the tall building and rode the elevator up to the tenth floor.

"Remember to act like a couple." Illumi advised her as he looked at her reflection on the wall of the elevator.

"I know how to act, master." Reika wanted to slap Illumi for thinking she wouldn't be able to sell her part well, she's been acting since she was a child basically.

"Then smile more." Illumi saw her glaring reflection, she was far from a smile.

'Hard to do when you've pretty much kidnapped me.' Reika thought before answering.

"Yes, master." Reika put on a smile of content which even fooled Illumi.

The doors opened to a large room with candle lit lighting and tables and chairs everywhere. The room wasn't too crowded, but there were enough people that there was faint chit-chat and forks hitting plates that could be heard. Reika looked around the room and saw that there were red drapes hanging from the ceiling as well as mini chandeliers strew about. The room was fairly dark, the atmosphere screamed romance which Reika wasn't accustom to.

Reika had never even been on a date before, she had always been too busy with training, or didn't care enough to even bother. Her and Hisoka were together so often that when eating out at a restaurant together, it never counted as a date to her. Romance was one thing she was heavily lacking in her life. Reika knew she was a good actress, but she was unsure of how she would act as a date. She just knew there was a job that had to be done, so she focused her energy on that.

Illumi took his arm away from Reika's hand and wrapped it around her waist to pull her towards the receptionist desk. Reika shivered with Illumi's hand on her, she continued to smile, but was dying on the inside.

'Tonight, is going to be one hell of a night.' Reika sighed in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is back at it again. Who knows why he suddenly wanted Reika back. 
> 
> On a random note I hope you're having a good day and this weird story of mine brings you some joy<3


	16. A Date

Reika and Illumi were led to a table in the back right up against a floor to ceiling window. The waitress pulled out the chair for Reika as Illumi sat down. Two menus were place in front of them and a candle in the center of the table was lit. An exquisite looking bottle of wine was pulled out and the waitress filled both wine glasses.

"I'll come back for your orders, please take your time." The waitress bowed and walked away.

Illumi took a sip of the wine and placed it back on the table gently, his eyes never leaving Reika. He motioned for her to do the same, so she brought her lips to her glass and drank a small amount. The wine was sweeter than she expected, and it was smooth doing down, she decided she was a wine person at this moment.

"Do you feel the Nen user here, the target is in this room, but I won't tell you where or who they are. You must find that out on your own." Illumi informed her.

Reika definitely felt someone with Nen in the room. Without using En she closed her eyes and let her senses take over. Illumi was right, the target was the only other Nen user with them. Reika combed through the room until she targeted a woman in her late twenties sitting about four tables away from them. Reika had her back to the woman, but she could still sense her aura. It was light and airy, not menacing like Illumi's, Reika wondered why Illumi was hired to assassinate such a seemingly harmless woman.

"I found her. Her aura has no malice in it. Why is she your target?" Reika questioned if she was allowed to ask Illumi that, but her curiosity couldn't be tamed.

"She's someone my client is sick of dealing with. I'm not inclined to tell you the full story, don't let your emotions get mixed up in this. Tell me what her abilities are." Illumi suddenly reached over the table and took Reika's hand in his. Reika knew better than to question this move, so she played along and held his hand.

"She’s mainly a manipulator, I can see that she uses her own blood to attack enemies. She's also a skilled emitter, her Nen is more annoying than powerful. The more she bleeds, the more she can fight back." Reika was surprised she could sense all of this from the distance they were at. She hopped that it meant she was getting stronger.

"We'll wait until she moves, then we'll strike. Drain as much of her Nen as you can without her noticing." Illumi ordered her as he pushed a menu towards her and looked down at his own.

Reika nodded and placed her free hand under the table, so she could hold onto the woman's Nen. She looked at the menu and realized everything was in a different language. Her hand naturally gripped onto Illumi's a bit tighter at the sight of French words. Illumi looked up at her and noticed her mindlessly reading the menu, he knew she couldn't read it. He ever so slightly smiled at the blank expression she wore, but it soon disappeared when the waitress came back.

"What can I get you two." She smiled at the couple in front of her.

Illumi let go of Reika's hand and began reading off the menu. Reika wasn't too surprised that Illumi could read and speak French. Once Illumi was done describing what he wanted, he kindly ordered for Reika. She smiled thankfully, Illumi saved her from the embarrassment of saying broken French that she couldn't understand in the first place.

"I'll be right back with that." The waitress bowed before leaving the two alone.

Reika had to admit that Illumi didn't look half bad in a suit and tie. The dimly lit table did make him look scarier in a sense, but Reika knew it was her imagination. Reika still wanted nothing more than to reach over the table and choke him for kidnapping her, but the needle in her head prevented her from having too many thoughts like those.

"You've gotten stronger since that last time I saw you." Illumi said aloud, Reika stopped her train of thought and was brought back to reality.

"I suppose. I grew a lot from previously working with you." Reika wasn't sure how to make conversation with him, she was very careful with every word.

"I can see why Hisoka is interested in you, your exactly his type." Illumi casually brought Hisoka back into the conversation which bothered Reika.

"I guess. If you can even say he has a type, he's interested in anything that is remotely strong. I'm nothing special." Reika reached for her wine and took a small sip, enjoying the feeling of it sliding down her throat.

"You want to be special." Reika almost choked on the liquid and placed the glass back down before dropping it.

"I-I do not." She put up a very weak argument, Illumi could see right through her.

"You tense up anytime I mention his name. Are you worried that I plan to do something with him?" Illumi took a drink of his wine.

"You could say that..." Everything in Reika told her to lie, but the needle in her head demanded she tell the truth.

"You should relax then. I have no desire to fight Hisoka." Reika did in fact relax after hearing that. Her face blush slightly, embarrassed that Illumi could read her like a book.

After a few more moments of silence their food came. Reika's dish was a finely cooked steak over potatoes. Illumi had a delightfully cook chicken resting on a bed of vegetables. Reika wasn't a picky eater, and there was no way she was going to pass up a free meal at one of the most expensive restaurants in Yorknew.

"I hope you like what I ordered for you." Illumi expressed as he gestured to the meal in front of her.

"I'm not a picky eater, so I'm sure I'll enjoy it...thank you." Reika didn't want to add the thanks” at the end, but she felt it was the politest thing to say.

The two ate in silence as Illumi kept an eye out for the woman sitting further away. He knew he had to get her alone, he hopped he could use Reika to weaken and trap her. Illumi wasn't out searching for Reika, he simply happened to see her and decided now was the best time to get her back. He knew Hisoka was going to be gone for a while, so he figured he would get the most out of the time he had with her. Killing one of his targets using her abilities was something he enjoyed. As long as Reika kept the needle in her head, she had no free will to fight him back. She was his to control and that's how he wanted it.

Reika was an enigma to him, he wanted nothing more than to pick apart her brain. She was the first person to catch his interest, he wasn't sure how to classify her, so he wanted to keep her at arm's length. Illumi was fully aware that if there was no needle in her head, she would most likely attack him. He wanted to keep that needle in her until he knew it was safe to remove it, meaning her hatred and fear of him had to diminish.

"She's moving. Follow her." Illumi's attention was caught when he saw that his target was moving towards the bathroom.

"Yes, master." Reika excused herself from the table and followed her to the bathrooms.

Reika walked into the tiled room slightly after the woman. She took the last bit of her Nen and walked to the sink to wash her face. Reika had been using In to conceal her presence, she knew it would be suspicious since she hadn't been using it the whole time, but she needed to hide the Nen she was holding.

Reika bent down to wash her face and when she popped her head up, the woman was standing next to her with a knife at her throat. Reika scoffed slightly while drops of water rolled down her face.

"What have you done to my Nen." The taller woman grabbed Reika's hair with her other hand and pulled her closer to the knife.

"What makes you think I did anything to it." Reika strained her neck to see the blond-haired woman.

"You're the only other person with Nen here. Give it back or I'll slit your throat right here and now!" The woman pulled harder on Reika's hair causing her to lean back in the pain.

'I don't get paid enough for this shit.' Reika sighed in her mind and allowed the woman to play around with her for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to slit my throat. I can't give you back your Nen." The fist full of hair tightened and Reika's eyes began to water slightly.

"Fine!" The woman threw Reika's head forwards and bashed it on the marble in front of them.

Reika's head bounced back up in pain, she simply spread her aura around the room and transmuted it into electricity, sending thousands of volts of electricity through the woman. She was going to yell in pain, but Reika attached bungee gum to her mouth, blocking out her screams.

Reika grabbed the woman's hair and held her face to the mirror. Suddenly five needles flew into her back. Reaika dropped her body and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"I didn't know if you were coming." Reika bowed awkwardly as Illumi entered the women's bathroom, her head spinning from the wound. Illumi took notice to Reika's bleeding forehead.

"I wanted to see how you were going to handle that. You got yourself damaged instead of fighting back with full strength. An interesting choice." Illumi pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Reika who dabbed the blood on her forehead.

"I didn't know it was a test master. I would've handled it differently." Reika was feeling the full effects of being bashed in the head, her brain was spinning in her skull.

"Let's go." Illumi put his hand on her back and led her out of the bathroom. Reika was bent over slightly holding her head in her hand.

Her vision was getting slightly worse as they rode the elevator down, Illumi rubbed her back gently which surprised her. They got into a car in the front and Reika assessed the damage on her head. A large open gash formed on her forehead; the cut was fairly deep.

"I should've intervened sooner." Reika thought it was odd that Illumi was regretting his decision. She figured it had gone all according to his plan.

"I'll be fine." Reika summoned Kurapika's chains and lifted her thumb, summoning the Holy Chain. The chain went up and rested on her forehead and started to heal the wound.

"A new ability you took?" Illumi gazed at the chain healing Reika.

"Borrowed. I don't necessarily steal or take other people’s abilities. They still can fully use their own powers after coming into contact with me." Reika explained as her vision started to even out.

"I see. Your power is very interesting." Illumi admitted, Reika might have imagined it, but it looked like Illumi's eyes had softened.

"I'm all better now." Reika put away her chains and looked at Illumi.

"I didn't intend for you to get hurt." Reika thought Illumi was acting a bit stranger than usual.

"It's okay, even if you did intend for me to get hurt. I'm fine now." Reika reassured Illumi.

"I'll take you to rest." Illumi turned his attention from Reika and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Reika didn't know what to say or what to do. Illumi was acting slightly strange, it was almost like he was worried for her health and safety.

Reika knew that couldn't be true, so she stopped her thoughts. Illumi had just kidnapped her and used her as a weapon once again. She was still trapped with him, nothing has changed. Illumi was just acting weird, that's all.

The two arrived at the hotel that she had changed at. Illumi led her to the same room and gave her the key.

"This is your room. We'll be staying for a few weeks. You're not allowed out of this room until I let you." Illumi pointed to her room and Reika understood. She was his captive, and this would be her jail cell.

Reika walked into the large room, she saw her clothes still sat in the corner. Reika looked back at the door where Illumi stood.

"I'll be across the way, so if you try something, I'll definitely find out. Stay put and you won't get punished." This was the first time Illumi had mentioned any sort of punishment. Reika was on edge, she wasn't sure what to do, all she could do at this point was obey his commands.

Illumi pushed her door closed and Reika was left to herself. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall for a few minutes. She hated this feeling, the feeling of being trapped with nowhere to run. She couldn't use In to conceal her presence and escape or he would notice, and she couldn't simply run out of the room or he'll track her down. She was helpless and lost, the day had turned out to be a miserable turn of events for her.


	17. First Meeting

It had been two weeks, Reika wasn't used for any other mission of Illumi's, but he would take her out of her room every now and then. Illumi would come by and allow her to go outside with him, it was the only bit of the outside world she got. Reika wondered why Illumi kept her in the hotel room rather than take her to the Zoldycks. She had adjusted to her new way of living, Illumi would provide her clothes every morning which annoyed her since they were always things she didn't want to wear.

This morning she was in a dark grey skirt with a navy-blue blouse. She knew Illumi was going to take her somewhere since he offered a pair of flats alongside the other usual accessories. Reika slipped on the cold metals and put on her flats which made her feet much happier than with heels.

"Are you ready?" Illumi asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, master." Reika walked over to the door and opened it.

Illumi had his hair tied back in a low pony which Reika noticed. She was curious as to where they were going this time. The other few times Illumi brought her out it was to take walks along the vendors and merchants. Another time they walked along the countryside, each time they went out there would either be a comfortable silence or Illumi was ask her questions. Reika wondered which it would be this time.

They left the hotel and entered the usual black car. As they were driving to their destination Reika stared outside the window. Reika was glad she wasn't a complete captive and was still able to leave her room every now and then. If she had been locked in there all this time, she would've gone crazy.

During her time in her room she occasionally would try to remove the needle in her head, but each time she failed, leaving her with a nauseating migraine and Illumi's almost sickening aura wrapped around her. She had no plans of escaping; she didn't know how or if it was even possible. Reika hated herself for being so weak, but the Nen infused needle had too much power over her.

Reika was lost in thought when Illumi cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Reika looked over at the taller man with a questioning look on her face.

"We'll leave Yorknew tomorrow. You'll come back home with me and become a butler once again." Finally, Reika was getting some sort of explanation as to what the future was going to look like.

"Yes, master..." Reika had so many questions, but didn't know if she was allowed to ask any of them.

"Hm? If you have more to say, speak." Illumi motioned for her to continue, this was one of the first times that Illumi encouraged her to speak more.

"I-I was just wondering why you want me to become a butler again." Reika fidgeted with her hands not knowing what to do with them.

"I don't really need you to be a butler, more like I just want to keep you accessible at all times." Illumi explained shortly.

"Accessible?" Reika was starting to see a familiarity between Hisoka and Illumi.

"I want to be able to use you at any time I see fit." Reika couldn't stop the look of annoyance that crawled itself onto her face.

"I see." Her tone sounded more aggressive than she wanted it to sound. Reika was letting her true emotions slip, playing the obedient servant all this time was exhausting for her.

"We're here, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time out." Illumi clapped his hands together and smiled ever so slightly.

With the car parked, he slipped out and walked over to open the door for Reika. She climbed out and saw where they were.

There in front of her was the clear blue ocean, the sun sparkled off the water and the waves crashed peacefully against the sand. Reika couldn't help but smile in awe, she hadn't been to the beach in such a long time, who would've thought Illumi would be the one to take her.

Illumi reached down and took her hand in his, Reika was surprised by his cold hand. He intertwined their fingers and started walking towards the beach. There was a hill to go down before getting to the water and Illumi carefully guided Reika down. She understood now why she was given flats instead of heels.

Once they got down Reika ignored the fact that she was holding hands with her kidnapper and walked directly for the water. Reika took in the strong breeze of the ocean air, her head leaned back in complete content. Illumi watched as Reika enjoyed herself and her slight freedom.

"I thought you'd like it here; guess I was correct." Illumi mentioned as Reika smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks.

"I love it here!" Reika wanted to go play in the water, but she was technically chained to Illumi at this point.

"I'll let you go. Don't stray too far from me." Illumi let go of her hand, Reika lifted up her now free hand and stared at it.

"Really?" Reika asked surprised by Illumi's actions.

"It's not like you can escape." Reika sighed knowing Illumi was correct.

"Thank you." Reika bowed and quickly slipped off her shoes.

She started running towards the water and stopped right before the salty liquid could touch her. She slowly dipped her toe into the water and shivered at the cool touch. After a few seconds she put her full foot in the water and began walking through the icy water ankle deep. Reika moved her feet around in the watery sand underneath her. She enjoyed the cool feeling on her lower appendages as she waded in the water. It was a warm day, so the water felt nice on her skin.

Reika spent some time walking along the beach while Illumi watched on the side. She enjoyed having some alone time even with Illumi keeping a close eye on her. The past two weeks had been tolerable, Illumi kept to himself and gave Reika space. The only problem was the needle in her head, it made her feel like none of her actions were her own. This was the freest Reika had felt in a while.

The strong gusts of pushed Reika's hair out of her face as she looked at the horizon. The sun was high in the sky and beaming down on her, the salty air filled her senses. She felt no obligation out here, there was no job to be done, there was just her and the ocean...and Illumi, but she didn't mind his presence. Reika wondered how long she would have to stay as a butler for the Zoldycks, it paid sure, but it wasn't the job she entirely wanted. There were no more children for her to take care of so she would probably be standing guard all day until Illumi took her away. It would almost be like old times which she didn't want. Although who was she to deny Illumi, she was being controlled by him, so everything she did was monitored by him. She was used to having Hisoka stare at her when her aura got out of control, but she wasn't used to having Illumi's eyes on her at all times.

"Reika, come back." Illumi beckoned for her and Reika did as she was told.

She walked out of the water and slipped her shoes back on. She hated the feeling of the sand on her feet, but she had no Nen ability to fix that unfortunately. Reika returned to Illumi's side and he wrapped his hand around hers. Reika was unsure as to why Illumi was being so affectionate, but she was in no place to protest no matter how much she wanted to.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Illumi asked her as they continued to walk through the sand.

"Yes, thank you master." Reika smiled gently and continued to stare at the ground in front of her.

"Would you prefer that I call you 'hell spawn'?" This questioned caused Reika to freeze where she stood, her grip on Illumi tightened in surprise.

"Uhm, no... Reika is just fine." She stared at Illumi, searching for something within his eyes, she found nothing. She wondered where he had heard Hisoka call her that, he must've been following them for quite a while.

"Tell me why he started calling you that." Illumi was very straightforward, but Reika couldn't find his purpose in asking this, but they continued to walk along the beach.

Reika remembered to a time when she was much younger, when she was eight to be exact. At the time Hisoka was seventeen, it seemed so long ago at this point.

Reika had just finished sparing with her father in the nearby forest. She was walking home alone when she came across Hisoka. His hair was down and he was simply walking back to his place. He stopped and mused at the little girl who looked like she had just fought a bear. Her body was covered in bruises and there were burns all along her arms and face. Hisoka was young and fairly new to Nen, but he could feel the raw power the little girl held in front of him.

"What are you doing out so late, little girl~" Hisoka bent down and asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"None of your business!" Reika pouted and walked past the young man. Hisoka looked back and watched the little girl go on her way.

'What incredible potential...' Hisoka thought with a grin.

The next time Hisoka ran into Reika was three months later when she was coming home from a trip to the mountains. She was left on the mountain to survive for two weeks with no food or water. It was an incredibly hard task that even adults struggled with, but her parents had high hopes for her, and she inevitably survived.

It was in the same place that the two met. Hisoka felt her coming a mile away and couldn't help himself from grinning when she turned the corner. Reika was in rags, dirt and grim covered her, and not to mention the deep cuts on her. She looked terrible.

"We meet again little girl." Hisoka smiled and bent down to her level.

"Would you like some gum?" Hisoka opened his hand and offered a piece of Bungee Gum to her.

"Get the hell away from me!" Reika yelled and ran past him.

'What a delightful child.' Hisoka smirked and continued on his way.

The third and final time they met was two years later. Reika was sitting in the ashes of her house with soot covering her body. She had no tears in her eyes, she simply stared straight ahead. Hisoka walked by and noticed the child in the ruins, he walked through the front gate and stood before her.

"We meet once more. How did this happen?" Hisoka asked.

"I was tired of them, so I burnt everything down." This was the first time Hisoka had heard her levelheaded voice, he thought it was ironic that she was so calm and collected after murdering her parents and burning the house down.

"You're one devil child. I'm leaving this place; would you like to come little hell spawn?" Hisoka offered.

"Hell spawn?" Reika looked up at him with a questioning face.

"You'll be my little hell spawn if you come with me." Hisoka turned away from her and started walking away. Reika stood up and followed him.

"Hmm? So, you'll come with me then?" Hisoka asked once more as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I have nowhere else to go." She stated simply.

"Here, take this." Hisoka threw a piece of Bungee Gum over his shoulder which landed perfectly in her hands.

"Thanks..."

"So, you do have manners." Hisoka grinned and continued to walk out of town with the little ashen girl behind him.

Reika thought back on those memories, they weren't very fond memories, but Hisoka made them better. At the time when she was a child, Reika was afraid of people, it took Hisoka a while to get her to open up. Reika still had trust issues, but the only one she really trusted was Hisoka funnily enough.

"I see, what an interesting story." Illumi put his hand to his chin as he thought about it.

"I suppose..." Reika wasn't sure how to respond.

"You mentioned your parents were hunters before, did you steal any of their powers?" Illumi's questions didn't stop.

"Yes. Once they found out I could borrow the abilities of others they started attacking me none stop. They were both transmuters, I got my fire abilities from my father and my electricity from my mother. My brother was a specialist like me, he used his healing abilities on me often, so I got that from him as well. The intensity of both my transmuter abilities is strong since my parents attacked me full force with them every day for ten years. I may be weak, but to fire and electricity, I'm pretty immune. I suppose I have them to thank." Reika hated thinking about her parents, they were never good thoughts.

"I suppose you're not as weak as I thought." Illumi tightened his grip on Reika's hand.

The two continued to walk the beach hand in hand while Reika was haunted by the thoughts of her past. Illumi's curiosity of her never seemed to cease, he found himself wanting to know more and more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading about Hisoka and Reika's backstory, it was fun to write.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support, I truly appreciate it. It makes me wake up excited to update! <3


	18. Realization

Two more weeks passed by and Hisoka was finished fighting with Chrollo. After he spent a few days recovering he texted Reika to let her know he was still alive.

'"Hey, I'm alive. Where are you, I missed my favorite little toy~"' Hisoka sent off his text and received an almost immediate reply.

'"Let's meet in the Republic of Padokea in the outskirts of a city named Yhan. Be there in three days at noon.'"

'Hmm. So, she's making demands to see to me? Interesting.' Hisoka thought to himself as he stood in the airport and ordered the airship tickets.

Hisoka hated to admit it, but he did miss Reika. He was busy the whole time he was away, but his mind would often land back on her. It was familiar to the time Reika left to work for the Zoldycks for about a year. To forget about her he would often seek out fights, this time he was busy finding ways to start his fight with Chrollo. What threw him off during his fight was that he mentioned Reika, claiming he would steal her. Hisoka thought the notion was hilarious, Reika can be like a bat out of hell when she gets forced to do things she doesn't want to. One time he asked Reika to wear a dress to seem more feminine and he got an earful and a fist of fire in return. In Hisoka's mind, Reika would never do something she didn't want to do or something she thought was morally wrong. They often had fights about Hisoka's murderous ways, but Reika would always give up in the end.

Hisoka was glad to hear that she hadn't gotten herself killed while he was away. He swore to be the one to kill her when the time was right, but the time to end her kept getting further and further away. He enjoyed their little battles more than he enjoyed the thought of killing her. It was strange for him, but he did his best to ignore the thoughts. His main priority should be to develop her strength so that one day when she is at her peak, he could strike her down. That was the original plan so he would stick with it. Little did he know that he was already straying from this plan by keeping her alive longer than necessary.

Reika was sitting at a table in her room with Illumi across from her. She was in another dress and her hair was up in a bun with a few delicate bobby pins sticking out. Her leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"Did you send him the text?" Illumi asked with his hand resting on his chin.

"Yes, master." Reika nodded her head, her leg not stopping in its nervous habit.

"Good, then for the rest of the day you have to entertain me. I have no incoming jobs, so I need something to entertain me." Illumi did look awfully bored.

"Yes, master. What would you like me to do to entertain you? I'm not really good at doing much, but I can try." Reika offered her services to hopefully get his mind away from Hisoka.

"How about you fight a few butlers for me. I'm curious how you handle groups of people." Illumi offered. Reika was glad the request was something she could do, but she did dislike the thought of having to fight fellow butlers.

"Yes, master, but may I change first?" Reika wanted to get out of the dress Illumi had put her in, she hated the game of dress up he played.

"Mm, no. Surely you can fight in that." Illumi grinned slightly and stood up reaching his hand out for Reika to take.

"Uh...yes, master." Reika sighed in her mind but took Illumi's hand and stood up.

They held hands until they reached the door that led into the main living room. Illumi opened the door and let Reika walk out first. They walked down the stairs and into the open living room. There were seven butlers there, all would be fighting Reika in just a few minutes.

"Listen up. I want all seven of you to work together to try to take down Reika." Reika looked around and noticed a few that she recognized.

"Yes, master Illumi." They all bowed and began filing outside.

"Go ahead and use Nen, but don't make the fight too short. If they don't pose a threat to you then they don't deserve to be butlers here." Illumi informed her and motioned for her to follow them outside.

"Yes, master." Reika bowed and followed the group outside.

Reika quickly found herself encircled by all seven of the butlers. None of them had Nen, she would need to be careful not to kill any of them. If she used Nen on them and they survived, they'd be able to use Nen later on, maybe she was doing them a favor.

The first guard attack, he had a baton and aimed straight for her head. Reika simply caught it in her hand and twisted it out of his grip. She then went to hit him with the stick, but another butler pulled out a gun and started to shoot at her. She jumped into the air to dodge the incoming bullets and threw the baton down hard at the first guy. He didn't react in time and was hit directly in the head.

Reika landed and more bullets from multiple guards were shot at her. She caught them all in bungee gum, but instead of firing them back, she simply let them fall to the ground. Three more guards came at her, one threw a punch which she dodged while the other tried to kick her. Before he could land a hit, she turned her surrounding aura into fire causing them all to back up. Reika wasn't good at simple hand to hand combat, but she was fast enough to dodge. More bullets were fired at her, she jumped into the air and threw her bungee gum at all three of the guns and pulled them out of their users' hands. She landed back on the ground with the guns in her hands, she tossed two of them far away and kept the other for herself.

A group of four guards charged her, she darted between them and hit them on the backs of their heads with the heavy metal in her hand. Reika was fast, faster than any of them. There were three guards left, they looked to each other and nodded their heads in sync. One charged Reika and went to punch her, but she kicked her left heel at his face, stopping him. The other ran and jumped in the air to attack her while the other ran straight at her with an electrified baton in his hand. Reika kicked her other heel at the one in the air and grabbed the baton the other guy had.

The electricity was nowhere near as strong as her electricity. She gripped the baton like it was nothing.

"Sorry, better luck next time." Reika sent her own electricity through the baton shocking the man in front of her, dropping him to his knees.

Reika was surrounded by butlers holding their injured parts close to them. She wasn't too impressed by any of them, but she knew they were enough to take down any normal person.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." Illumi put his hands up and walked towards Reika.

"Wait what?" Reika turned to Illumi and put her guard up, she did not want to fight Illumi.

"I thought I'd try my hand at fighting you as well. Don't argue with me and try your best to kill me without taking my Nen." Illumi stood about ten paces from her.

"O-Okay master..." Reika prepared herself. Without stealing his Nen she should still have a chance, and without her annoying heels, she'll have an easier time getting around.

Illumi threw a few needles in her direction which she easily dodged, but with his speed he immediately appeared behind her and tried to stab her neck with a needle. Reika ducked her head nearly avoiding it and encased her surroundings with fire. Illumi quickly dodged the flames and landed back on the ground, his arm slightly scorched from Reika's quick thinking.

Reika was breathing heavy, she was nervous about fighting Illumi. The needle in her head made her doubt whether or not she could actually take him.

While Reika was doubting herself Illumi sprinted up in front of her and grabbed her head and went to twist her neck when she quickly surrounded her arms with fire and pushed his hands away. Reika was smart and attached bungee gum to his hands. With her arms ablaze she pulled Illumi towards her with all her force and elbowed him in the face. She left a burn and a bruise on the side of his face.

"Smart." Illumi commented as he held touched his injury lightly.

Illumi then used Ren on her, his aura filled her entire being making her suddenly too afraid to fight. Her sensitivity to auras as well as the needle in her head telling her she can't win made her drop to her knees. Illumi used this opportunity and threw three needles in her direction. She caught all three using bungee gum and fired them back at him. He dodged them, but they came back flying at him since they were now attached to her sticky aura. Illumi used three more needles to stop them from chasing him.

Reika's head felt like metal as she tried to stand up, Illumi came right for her and plunged a needle deep into her thigh forcing her to kneel once more.

"With my aura and that needle in your head you stand no chance." Illumi bent down to her level and touched her back gently.

"I give..." Reika said breathlessly, the pain in her thigh too much.

"That's what I thought." Illumi was satisfied with his work and grabbed her arm wrapping it around his neck. He lifted her up to her feet and then picked up her knees.

Reika was powerless against Illumi, no matter how hard she tried to best the needle within her, she couldn't win. His aura was too frightening to her, too overbearing to where it was suffocating. Reika's own mental state was losing to Illumi's needle.

Illumi carried her upstairs to her room.

"Where is your med kit?" Illumi asked as he placed her on the bed.

"I can heal it." Reika lifted her hand up and summoned Kurapika's chains.

She brought her thumb up and a chain with a cross fell from it. She used Holy Chain to heal the deep wound on herself while Illumi watched.

"Your new Nen power is handy." He observed.

"I got it from a friend." Reika explained as she felt a warmness spread across her thigh.

"Tell me about the other healing power you have." Illumi asked remembering about the healing power she got from her brother.

"It transfers the users Nen to another person. It's really only effective on someone who already uses Nen. It can be used to power someone up as well, if I transfer some of my Nen to someone who is already in top condition, it will just give them more Nen to work with. I've only ever used it to heal people though." Reika remembered her brother passing his Nen to her before she had to fight with either of her parents.

"How do you transfer it?" Illumi asked as Reika dissolved the chains around her hand.

"Through touch." Reika answered while sitting up in her bed.

Illumi walked over and sat next to her, Reika was suspicious, but she didn't say anything. Illumi took her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Reika wasn't sure what to do with her hands or with her body at that. She was so surprised that she couldn't even move.

"Uhm master?" She asked as he held her tighter.

"Send me your Nen, I want to feel it." Illumi said almost too softly.

"O-Okay." Reika wrapped her arms around Illumi's neck and began slowly sending her Nen to him.

She felt herself grow colder as Illumi's body became warmer. She was trying to be careful and not send too much, but Illumi wouldn't pull away from her. The longer they hugged, the more Nen Illumi took.

"M-Master..." Reika suddenly felt very tired.

"More..." Illumi laid her on her down on the pillow, her eyes closed as he leaned closer to her face.

"You're Nen is so sweet, I want more." Illumi whispered before leaning closer and enveloping her lips.

Reika was half asleep, so when she felt his lips on hers, she figured it was just a dream. Illumi kissed her gently, taking more of her Nen as he did so. Reika couldn't figure out what was going on, and frankly was too tired to try to understand the situation. Illumi continued to Kiss her until he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away. Illumi realized the predicament he was in. An assassin is not supposed to have wants or desires, yet he wanted and desired Reika's touch and affection. He suddenly understood that that's what he's wanted since they first encountered each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi finally confronts his feelings for Reika, how cute. How do you think Illumi will handle Hisoka?
> 
> I think Illumi and Reika make a perfectly unhealthy couple haha.
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, it's coming to an end sadly, but I hope I've been able to entertain you thus far!! <3


	19. Confrontation

Reika woke up in a cold sweat, her dream had been filled with Illumi's oppressive aura. It was morning, she wasn't sure what day it was, but she heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in." Reika said and Illumi walked in. 

"We're going to Yhan today, did you forget?" Illumi asked as he set an outfit down on the end of her bed. 

"Today? I slept for an entire day?" Reika was shocked that giving up so much of her Nen put her out for a whole day. 

"You gave me too much of your Nen. I decided not to wake you while you rested." Illumi said innocently as if he wasn't the one to blame. 

"Oh, sorry. I guess I can't control it as well as I thought." Reika rubbed the back of her head and looked at the dress Illumi wanted her to wear. 

'Another dress, yuck! I can't believe Hisoka will see me in this!' Reika mentally panicked for a few seconds. 

"Get dressed, it will be a long car ride." Illumi exited the room to let Reika change. 

Reika reluctantly got up and changed out of the dress she was wearing a day ago. The new dress was flowy and was floor length. It was white with a sunflower printed on it. Reika put it on and realized there was a slit on the side of the dress, she rolled her eyes and began putting on the necklaces and bracelets Illumi had gathered for her. This time there was a small golden ring, out of all the times Illumi had forced her to wear jewelry, a ring had never been included. Reika put it on all of her fingers to see which one it fitted better on. To her surprise it fitted her right ring finger nicely. Reika groaned wondering what Hisoka would think once he saw her. He would probably never let this die. 

Reika stepped into her white heels and walked out the door to meet Illumi who was waiting patiently. They then walked out of the butler's quarters and down the hill to the front gate. Illumi pushed open the door for her and they walked out together. Reika wondered if she still had the strength to open the testing gate, Illumi never gave her the chance to try. 

Illumi opened the car door for her and she slid in. Illumi got in next to her and ordered the driver to leave. The car ride was uneventful, Reika's leg was bouncing up and down in stress, she wondered what Illumi was going to do to Hisoka. 

'If they fought, surely Hisoka would win...right?' Reika asked herself in a panic. 

The ride was long and Reika's stress was intensifying as they got closer to the small city. 

"Nervous?" Illumi asked clearly knowing the answer already. 

"A bit..." Reika wondered what Illumi had in store for Hisoka, she hopped it was nothing too crazy. 

"Are you worried for yourself, or for Hisoka." Illumi knew how to get straight to the problem. 

Reika wanted to lie, but the needle in her head had other plans for her. 

"Hisoka." She said somewhat unsure of how Illumi would react. 

"I thought so. You're so easy to read. You're excited to see him, but you're worried I'll do something to him." Illumi hit the nail on the head. 

"I guess you're right." Reika reluctantly responded. 

"I know fighting Hisoka under normal conditions is suicide, you don't need to worry about that." Reika relaxed slightly after hearing this. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, Illumi didn't ask any more questions and Reika was thankful for that. 

When they got to the outskirts of Yhan, Reika's anxiety spiked once more. She could feel Hisoka's blood lust, it was a familiar feeling that she dealt with on a daily basis. She almost missed it, but she wasn't sure how he would react after seeing that Illumi had taken her away. 

"Go see him and remove all of his Nen." Illumi ordered. Reika was dumbstruck, why would she have to remove Hisoka's Nen? She could only make the assumption that Illumi was in fact planning to kill him. 

"Y-Yes...master." The more Reika tried to fight Illumi's power, the more pain she felt. 

Reika exited the car and slowly walked through the empty field of grass. Her heart was beating outside of her chest, she could feel it in her throat and ears. Everything in her told her not to obey, to resist, but the pain and the pressure she felt was suffocating. It felt like she was drowning in a pool of Illumi's dark aura. Reika felt helpless, she almost couldn't move her own body, the only thing pushing her to move, was the fear of Illumi. 

After a few more steps she found Hisoka sitting in the grass building a house of cards. Hisoka really had come, her chest lightened, and she felt something other than fear. When she got closer, Hisoka looked up and smiled while pushing the cards over. Reika took a few more steps towards him until they were just a few feet in front of each other. 

"You look lovely, did you dress up just for me~" Hisoka smirked as he looked her up and down. 

"Y-You could say that." Reika knew what had to be done, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mind was fighting with itself. 

"My fight with Chrollo was interesting to say the least. I was satisfied with it, what have you been up to?" Hisoka asked as he shuffled a deck of cards seamlessly. 

Reika wanted to scream for help, she wanted to run into his arms and cry and beg him to help her, but all that came out was a muffled groan. 

"H-Help..." She put her hand out and began draining his Nen, she felt absolutely horrible doing so. 

"Hm? Now what exactly are you doing?" Hisoka asked as he felt all of his Nen leave his body. The face Reika looked like she was in pain, Hisoka couldn't understand the situation. 

"R-Run..." Was all Reika could get out before she fell back but was propped up by firm hands. Illumi had appeared right beside her. 

"Yo." Illumi waved his hand at Hisoka who wore a quizzical look on his face. 

"I think I understand what's going on here. I knew there was something up when Reika showed up in a dress. You see, she would never voluntarily do something like that, unless she was forced, which even then she would put up a fight. Looks like you really got her this time, Illumi." Hisoka narrowed his eyes at Illumi who simply held up Reika by her shoulders. Hisoka stared at Illumi's hands that touched Reika, his eyes grew dark. 

"It takes a lot of Nen to control someone like her, but it's been fun." Reika could finally stand on her own, so Illumi took his hands off of her. 

"I bet it has been. I hope you asked me to come here so you could return her. I hate it when people touch my toys." Reika let out an audible sigh, she realized in this moment that all this time she was still just a toy in Hisoka's eyes. 

"A toy huh? Did you hear that Reika, you're just a toy in his eyes." Illumi looked to Reika, who stared at the ground in front of her, he could tell she was upset just by the anger seeping into her aura. 

"Yes, master...I already knew that." Reika's jaw was clenched as she spoke. 

"So, this won't hurt you too much then." Illumi narrowed his eyes at Hisoka and threw a few needles at him. 

Reika eyes shot up just in time to see Hisoka dodge the incoming needles. Illumi threw five more, yet Hisoka dodged them all. 

"I may not have my Nen, but I'm still able to dodge your attacks." Hisoka said simply. 

"We'll see for how long. Reika be a dear and give me your Nen." Before Reika could react Illumi grabbed her chin and bent down and kissed her. Hisoka froze in shock as did Reika. Reika could only do as she was told and transfer her Nen to Illumi. 

The feeling felt somewhat familiar to Reika, but her eyes stared straight at Illumi. He was deepening the kiss making Reika's knee go weak. Once he pulled away, he threw a line of needles at Hisoka who was slowed down by the sudden action of Illumi. Illumi's needle were almost like lighting, Reika knew Hisoka wouldn't be able to move away fast enough, something in Reika's mind shut off and her vision went blurry. Her body automatically threw itself in front of Hisoka, taking four needles to her chest. 

Both Hisoka's and Illumi's eyes widened in shock. Hisoka quickly caught her before she hit the floor, her hand holding Hisoka's Nen opened, releasing it. Reika's eyes were closed in pain, her breathing was faint. Hisoka looked up at Illumi, eyes almost bloodshot from anger. An immense wave of blood lust blew over Illumi like a blizzard. Hisoka felt for the needle in her head and pulled it out with force, tossing it aside. He then picked up her and held her tightly in his arms. 

"I'm taking her to a hospital. Get out of my way or die." Hisoka's voice was low almost at a growl. 

Illumi back away from hisoka and let him pass, his aura was so strong it almost brought Illumi to his knees. 

Hisoka brought Reika to the nearest hospital and waited for good or bad news. His blood lust for Illumi couldn't be quenched, he was almost shaking. He knew he could easily kill Illumi at any moment, he almost left to find him, but he decided he was more needed here. 

After a few hours of waiting Hisoka was called up by the doctor. 

"She'll be alright. She needs plenty of rest. You may go in and see her." The doctor motioned to a door and Hisoka went in. 

Reika was laying in the bed with the blanket covering her. Her eyes were closed and Hisoka noted how peaceful she looked. He walked over and brought up a chair next to her. He brushed his finger gently across her face. He felt some relief knowing she was alive, he wasn't sure if he was angry that she almost died, or that he couldn't be the one to kill her. His feelings about her were still jumbled but watching her kiss Illumi told him one simple thing: he wanted to be the one to kiss her, he wanted to be the only one to kiss her. 

Thinking about all the things Illumi could've had her do frustrated him even more. He reached over and took her hand; he noticed the gold ring wrapped around her ring finger and removed it throwing it in the trash. 

"How dare he dress you like some doll." Hisoka whispered, angry that Reika was left trapped with Illumi. 

If Illumi could make her wear a dress without throwing a tantrum, then the needle in her head must've been very powerful. Hisoka had to admit seeing her dressed up confused him even more. He felt something towards her, something other than blood lust. He didn't want to admit it, but he truly did like her, he even loved her. He loved her so much that thinking about her with Illumi pissed him off more than he could bear. 

Hisoka watched as she started to shift in bed, she began mumbling as well. 

"Mm...H-Hisoka..." Her eyes brows knit together in a painful expression, so Hisoka held her hand tightly. 

"I'm here." He said gently. Reika stirred and opened her eyes slightly. 

"H-Hisoka?" She asked again, her eyes fully opening. 

"Yes?" His mouth turned into a smile as her eyes landed on him. 

"Y-You're holding my hand..." She blushed as his grip tightened. 

"Am I not allowed to?" Hisoka asked innocently. 

"That's not what I meant." Reika assured him franticly. Hisoka smirked and reached up with his other hand to push her hair away from her face. 

"I've decided that you're not a toy to me, you were fun to play with though." Reika's blush deepened the more Hisoka touched her face. 

"Are you going to abandon me?" Reika couldn't help but ask, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answer. 

"No, I'm going to treasure you." Reika was shocked to hear this answer, she was sure Hisoka would've gotten bored with her and thrown her away like he did with most things. 

"Uhm...what happened with Illumi?" Reika didn't feel his pressure anymore, she reached up and felt for the needle, but it was gone. 

"I don't know, but I discarded those useless things he put on you." Hisoka said referring to both the needle and the ring. 

"You really saved me again. Thank you Hisoka." Reika felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at the magician in front of her. 

"Now that you're safe, tell me what he did with you. I must know." Hisoka's eyes turned dark for a second. 

"Nothing really, the most he did was make me hold his hand...and kiss him, but that only happened twice!" Reika put her hands up in defense, Hisoka simply smiled, but his eyes told a different story. 

"Then he took something very important away from me." Hisoka let go of her hand and folded his arms against his chest. 

"W-What?" Reika asked concerned. 

"Your first kiss. I’ll just have to take it back." Hisoka leaned forwards and kissed Reika on the lips. Reika's eyebrows rose in surprise. It felt nothing like Illumi's kiss, it was softer and gentler; she enjoyed it. 

"I suppose that bothers me more than I thought, I'll just have to make up for it by kissing you more~" Hisoka said as he pulled away. 

"M-More?" Reika’s face and ears were bright pink at this point, her face felt hot to the touch. 

"Once you heal that is." Hisoka took her hand in his again and smirked at her. 

"Uhm Hisoka?" 

"Hmm?" Hisoka moved his eyes back to her. 

"Won't you get bored of me one day?" Hisoka simply laughed and brought his hands to her face. 

"You my little hell spawn, will never bore me." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead turning Reika even redder. 

"If you say so..." Reika smiled lightly as she held onto Hisoka's hand. 

Reika used Kurapika's Holy Chain to heal herself faster and she was out of the hospital that day. The two traveled back to their apartment, once there Reika unlocked the door and right as she walked in Hisoka grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was more aggressive than the one in the hospital, but Reika didn't mind. Hisoka pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed lightly while still kissing her. 

"I've missed having you in bed with me." Hisoka said through kisses. 

"Show me how much you've missed it." Reika smiled into the kiss. 

Reika had been set free of Illumi's control by Hisoka. Reika felt all kinds of relief as she found herself happily in Hisoka's arms. She realized that in his arms is where she always wanted to be, and now she'll stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first have to laugh at myself for always putting Reika in white colored heels. I suppose they just go with every outfit Illumi has her wear! 
> 
> I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this random fanfic of mine. I'm just happy if I'm able to entertain you for even a second.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and never expected to get even a single read or comment. I thank you, the reader for taking your time to read this!
> 
> Since there is unfortunatly 19 chapters, not even an even number, I was wondering if I should write an epilogue or something for this fanfic. Would you want to read another chapter of this fanfic? I wish I could've extended it into at least 20 chapters, but it is what it is. If you would be interested, I could write another chapter, but if not I'm okay with leaving it at 19!
> 
> All in all I just hope you enjoyed this and had a fun time here. Thank you again so very much!!!! <3


	20. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the loving couple in four years? Read to find out!!! Please enjoy!

Reika was still in bed when Hisoka got up. He shifted the covers ever so slightly as to not disturb her slumber. It was only 8:40 am, still too early for Reika to wake, but Hisoka was ready to be out of the warmth of the bed. Once out of bed he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, while in the bathroom he took a look at his pale face. 

'Hmm, maybe I won't wear the usual makeup. Just for today.' Hisoka thought as he stared into the mirror. 

Hisoka exited the bathroom and walked over to where his cell phone sat. He took it and walked into the kitchen while dialing a number. 

"Hello~" Hisoka said with his usual sultry voice. 

"Ugh why is it you who's calling. Where's Reika?" The voice on the other end held a familiar contempt. 

"She's asleep still. Will you and Gon be the good little boys you are and come over to do your usual job? I'm asking in place of Reika, so think like it's her asking you, not me." 

"Fine, fine, I don't mind doing this for her anyways, but it's not like I consent to you being with her. She deserves better." Killua stuck up his nose at the thought of the two together. 

"Do you think your older brother is more worthy? That's her other option. She did choose me though." Hisoka wore somewhat of a sly smile after say this. 

"Illumi? No way. She deserves someone normal, which isn't you either." Killua held Reika in such high regards that he couldn't imagine her dropping herself so low as to be with Hisoka. 

"You know it's way past the time where you get to object to us. You had the perfect opportunity to last year, but you stayed silent when asked." Hisoka smirked slightly as the boy on the other end fumbled with his words. 

"W-Well you know I can't do that to her. If she's happy then it's fine." Killua pouted on the other end of the phone for having lost the argument. 

"Then your dispute about me being with her is void. You and Gon should head over in an hour, Reika and I will be going out once she wakes up." Hisoka shifted the conversation back to where it belonged. 

"Okay I'll call Gon. Can I bring Alluka?" 

"Reika would love that, so yes he may come." Hisoka smiled lightly before hanging up the phone. 

He entered their closet and put on some clothes fit for what he had planned for the day. He popped his head back into the bedroom and found Reika sleeping in a different position then when he had left her. He approached the bed slowly. 

"Rei...Reika. It's time to wake up my little hell spawn." Hisoka shook her slightly and she opened her eyes slowly. 

"H-Hisoka? What time is it?" She asked, her voice still full of sleep. 

"It's 9:00 am, it's time to get dressed. I have plans for today okay." Hisoka spoke softly to her as she stretched her arms and got out of the bed. 

"You have plans? Okay then, I don't have any work today so that will be okay." Reika entered the closet and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face before brushing her teeth. She figured Hisoka wanted to go have a fight or something like usual. As she thought about leaving the house, she suddenly thought to call Hisoka. 

"Hisoka! Did you call Killua and Gon?" She asked from inside the bathroom. 

"Yes, they have already been called, you have nothing to worry about." Hisoka entered the bathroom and warped his arms around Reika's waist as she rinsed her mouth. 

"So, what are we doing today?" Reika asked as she looked at Hisoka through the mirror in the bathroom. 

"Whatever you want." Hisoka nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and planted a small kiss. 

"Whatever I want huh? I want to go to an amusement park then. Oh! And an aquarium!" Reika was excited that she got to choose the agenda for the day. 

"As you wish." Hisoka left a trail of kisses on her neck until she turned her head and he kissed her on the lips. 

"You're in a good mood today." Reika noted as she pulled her face away from him, his grip around her only tightened. 

"I'm holding the one I love, should I not be in a good mood." Hisoka grinned as Reika blushed slightly. 

"I suppose." She laughed lightly. 

Reika pulled away from Hisoka and continued to get ready. She brushed her hair to tame the wild bedhead and went to grab her purse. As she put her shoes on Hisoka did the same, she noticed he was wearing his hair down with no makeup, something she preferred. Reika smiled to herself as she waited in the living room for Gon and Killua. 

After a few minutes the two arrived with Alluka. Reika opened the door and smiled greatly at the sight of all three. 

"Alluka! You came as well!" Reika reached for Alluka first and pulled her into a large hug. 

"Rei! I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you since last year!" Alluka said happily in her arms. 

"I'm here to Rei." Killua pouted slightly as he watched Reika hold his sister in her arms. 

"Yes, you are Killua, and so is Gon!" Reika let go of Alluka and hugged the two boys at once. 

"Hello boys~" Hisoka said from the doorway. Both Gon and Killua shivered after hearing Hisoka's voice. 

"We're not hugging you Hisoka." Gon said firmly after Reika released them. 

"Aw, and why is that?" Hisoka pretended to be offended, but Gon and Killua saw right through him and his tricks. 

"They don't like you that's why." Reika answered for them. 

"That's right. Where are you two headed by the way?" Killua asked. 

"To the amusement park and the aquarium. Do you guys want anything from either place?" Reika offered. The two boys shook their head, but Alluka nodded her head "yes". 

"Can you get me some cotton candy?" Alluka asked innocently, Reika couldn't help but smile. 

"One cotton candy it is then. You three head on inside, I trust you know what to do?" Reika asked as the three of them entered and Hisoka and Reika stepped outside. 

"Yep! Don't worry about us! No fires this time!" Gon said excitedly while Reika and Hisoka both smiled at him. 

"Good. Killua you're in charge, we'll be back by tonight." Reika nodded to the three of them and left with Hisoka by her side. 

"They'll be alright, right?" Reika couldn't help but ask her partner who gently placed his hand on the small of her back for reassurance. 

"They will be. Gon and Alluka may mess around, but Killua will hold them accountable. How many times have we done this with them?" Hisoka asked knowing the answer already. 

"Five now, and only one small fire which Killua put out immediately." Reika sighed knowing her worry were for not. 

"Today you should enjoy yourself okay?" Hisoka grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. 

"Okay, okay." Reika hummed and followed Hisoka's lead. 

When they got to the amusement park, it was more crowded than Reika expected. There were families and children running about while Hisoka and her tried to navigate around. They road on a few rides and spent an egregious amount of money on food and snacks. Reika bought a medium sized bag of cotton candy for Alluka and bought tickets for the Ferris wheel which Reika begged Hisoka to go on with her. 

"I'll suffer through the heat for you." Hisoka mumbled as Reika pulled him to the long line of people waiting for the same ride. 

After forty-five minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn to enter the ride. Hisoka helped her into the cart and then climbed in himself. They sat across from each other as Reika looked outside the window to watch them climb high into the sky. Reika was giddy the whole time and Hisoka enjoyed every second of it. When they stopped at the top, Hisoka switched sides and went to Reika's side to sit next to her. 

"I love you." Hisoka blurted out causing Reika to turn to him. 

"I know you do. I love you too." Reika blushed and leaned forwards to plant a soft kiss on Hisoka's lips. 

After their trip to the amusement park, they went to the nearby aquarium. Hisoka marveled at how much cooler it was inside the dark building. Once they bought their tickets, Reika roamed around each tank like a child. Hisoka almost attached bungee gum to her so he could keep track of her. She walked around like she owned the place, Hisoka enjoyed seeing her so happy, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The two finally stopped at the exhibit for penguins and Hisoka reached down to hold her hand. Reika complied and held his hand tightly, she looked up at him and smiled while pointing to a specific penguin that was diving into the water. 

They spent a few more hours in the aquarium until there were no more exhibits to see. The two walked out hand in hand with smiles plastered on both their faces. 

"It was so nice to get out of the house and do something other than work." Reika sighed in content as they watched the sun set behind the mountains. 

"It was nice to see you not stressing about anything." Hisoka pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tight. 

"You've been acting rather lovingly today, why is that?" Reika asked while she was being smothered. 

"Would you like to fight~" 

"There is it is." Reika laughed softly and pulled away from Hisoka. 

"I knew you'd ask at some point." Reika said as she took hold of Hisoka's hand once again. 

"I thought I'd wait until you had your fun and then I would try to kill you." Hisoka said as the two started to walk towards an empty area at the foot of the mountains. 

"Well, at least you waited." Reika shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. 

The two made it to the foot of the mountain in a grassy spot. The sun had set, and the heat of the day had lessened. There was a slight breeze that ran through both Reika and Hisoka's hair. 

"Same rules as always." Hisoka said and Reika nodded. 

"Start!" Reika yelled with a burst of energy. 

Reika summoned Kurapika's chain and aimed the dowsing chain straight for Hisoka. Hisoka jumped out of the way, but Reika was fast and threw them at him again giving him no time to retaliate. Hisoka jumped closer to Reika and threw a few cards at her which she dodged by blocking them with her chain. Hisoka was now closer to her which allowed him to throw a strong punch at her. Reika jumped back and landed on the grass, she put away her chains and shot a blast of electricity at him. He nearly dodged it, the grass where he stood caught fire from the impact. 

"Has your lighting abilities gotten stronger?" Hisoka asked as he landed somewhat closer to her. 

"I suppose." Reika went to punch him, but he dodged. He kicked with his left foot and she jumped out of the way. 

"I hate hand-to-hand combat and you know that." Reika jumped further away from him and prepared a ball of fire, but Hisoka had other plans for her. 

"Oh, no you don't." Hisoka motioned with his finger and her cheek was pulled his way. 

"Damn you and your stupid sticky aura!" Reika used gyo and saw his pink aura attached to her face. 

Reika threw a ball of fire at him anyway, but he jumped out of the way and pulled her face harder causing her to fly straight for him. Reika readied herself for the impact but was met with soft hands instead. Hisoka held her face with both of his hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Reika kissed him back but was almost stunned by his sudden act of love. The two deepened the kiss as Hisoka swiped his tongue along the bottom of her lip causing her to open her mouth slightly. Reika was almost out of breath as Hisoka continued to kiss her. The two finally pulled away after a few minutes, Reika was breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Happy twenty-third birthday my little hell spawn." Hisoka rested his hands on her hips. 

"Oh, is that today?" Reika said breathlessly. 

"I figured you forgot. You've been so busy." Hisoka pulled her in and gave her another peck on the lips. 

"I never knew you could be so romantic." Reika wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled, her face still flushed from the kiss. 

"I can be when I want to. I love you, more than anything. This year has been crazy with Aiya and all." Hisoka admitted. 

"Speaking of Aiya, we should get back. The three of them are probably going insane trying to babysit a twelvemonth old." Reika sighed as she thought about how hard Aiya is to take care when it's just her and Hisoka. 

"They can manage, they're strong." Hisoka smiled and placed his forehead on hers. 

"So is Aiya. Let's go." Reika smiled gently and pulled Hisoka along. 

Gon was currently holding Aiya while rocking her as she cried her eyes out. Killua was frantically warming up a bottle of milk as Alluka was finding a bib for her. 

"This takes forever to heat up!" Killua yelled as the bottle sat in its warmer. 

"Shh! You'll upset her! Alluka where is the bib?!" Gon asked quickly. 

Alluka ran up and put the light purple bib on Aiya and went back to find her pacifier. Killua finally grabbed the bottle from its warmer and ran over to Gon. 

"Come on Aiya, please just stop crying and eat." Killua held the bottle to Aiya's mouth yet she continued to cry. 

"Maybe she needs her dipper changed?" Alluka asked as she walked in with the pacifier. 

The doorbell suddenly rung and all four of them looked to the door. Aiya stopped crying as she started at the door Killua was walking towards. 

"I hope it's Reika." Alluka said softly, Gon felt that it wasn't Reika and held Aiya closer in his arms. 

"Big brother!" Killua was shocked to see Illumi in front of him. 

Once Aiya saw Illumi she started to cry even harder. Gon tried to shush her by rocking her and Alluka tried to give her the pacifier, but nothing would stop her. 

"Yo." Illumi said as he peered into the door to see the chaos. 

"Go away! You're making things worse!" Killua shouted. 

"I came to see Reika and Hisoka, I suppose they aren't here if you three are here." Illumi noted Gon holding Aiya and Alluka trying to sooth her. 

"Yes, they are clearly not here, now will you leave?!" 

"Killua! She's crying even harder! What do I do?!" Gon asked from inside the house. 

"Leave big brother! Reika is with her husband you hear?!" Killua went to close the door until he heard another voice. 

"What is going on? I can hear Aiya all the way from the street?" Killua was so glad to hear Reika. 

"Illumi, what are you doing here?" Hisoka asked as the two walked into the house. Reika went straight for Aiya while Hisoka stopped to speak with Illumi. 

Reika walked towards Gon who looked more than relieved to see Reika. He passed Aiya to Reika and Aiya immediately stopped crying and curled up into her mother's arms. 

"I came to wish Reika a happy birthday." Illumi innocently held up a small box and handed it to Hisoka. 

"Thank you Illumi, you didn't have to come all the way out here." Reika propped Aiya up onto her right shoulder and held her with one arm as she handed the cotton candy to Alluka who smiled in response. Reika walked past Killua and went to stand next to her husband. 

"I was in area for a job anyway, so it was no big deal." Illumi smiled slightly as he saw Hisoka put his arm around Reika. 

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." Reika smiled as she rubbed Aiya's back. 

"Then I'll be off. Kil you're still wanted at home you know." Illumi said before turning around. 

"Go away!" Killua yelled to his brother as Illumi left. 

Hisoka closed the door and placed Illumi's gift on the table. Reika noticed Gon going into the kitchen to grab something. He came back out with a slightly lopsided cake with the words "Happy Birthday" written on it. 

"Aw thank you guys so much." Reika handed Aiya to Hisoka who took hold of her gently and watched Reika hug the three teens in front of her. 

"Alluka did most of the work while Gon kept eating the frosting." Killua admitted. 

"I don't mind at all. Thank you all for your hard work today, let's dig in, shall we?!" Reika gestured to the cake as she went to grab a few plates and silverware. 

The six of them sat at the dinner table and ate the cake while Killua and Alluka talked about the different places they had been. Then it was Gon's turn to talk about his father and the adventures he went on. Reika smiled happily at Hisoka who continued to hold Aiya in his hands. 

'This is true happiness.' Reika thought to herself as she looked lovingly around the table. This was more than she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is officially the end! I truly hope you all liked this story of mine, I hope it brought you joy! Thank you for any and all comments, they are more than I could ask for! Please let me know how you enjoyed this fanfic!!!
> 
> Thank you once again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
